NejiTen: Pages of Our Story
by Nejitenness
Summary: Oneshot collection. Chapter 8. Pisces Woman and Cancer Man: "Neji, just because the cover is orange doesn't mean this book is… what is it, Icha-Icha Paradise? Wait a sec, how do you even know the title?" Damn astrology, damn hormones, and damn Tenten.
1. The Right Time

_**I decided to make oneshot collection of NejiTen. If you read, pretty please… review! Let me know what you think. Any comments or criticisms are appreciated.**_

* * *

_**How could…?**_

Tenten felt herself sink to the bathroom floor, holding a pregnancy test that displayed positive result. She stared at the thing with wide eyes, her breath shortening.

She should've been waiting for this moment to happen. She should've been happy. She had always wanted a child since she had married Neji almost two years ago.

But she couldn't. Or the right sentence was, _**Neji **_couldn't.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

They lay on the bed that night with tangled limbs and intertwined fingers. Neji had just returned from his two weeks mission and after cleaning himself up, he decided to spend his free time with his wife. Tenten happily rested her head on his broad chest, inhaling his familiar scent she had missed for half a month.

"So what did you do while I was away?" Neji asked as he played with her smaller fingers. As busy as he was with his ANBU member status, it was his routine after coming back from a long mission to ask Tenten about her days while he hadn't been home. That was one of those things Tenten always loved about Neji. Despite his cold and stoic appearance, he really cared about her.

"There were no missions at all," Tenten answered. "However I helped Sakura, Hinata and Ino to teach basic medical lessons in academy for one week. It was fun actually, interacting with those children. It reminded me of our very old days."

Neji smirked. "You were the most tomboy girl in our class back then."

"And you were the coldest boy that never spared a glance to your fangirls," Tenten poked his chest gently. "I remember that. You always sat in the back. Alone. And you never paid attention to class clown or something like that."

"You actually noticed me. So you were one of those fangirls."

Tenten glared at him. "Of course not," she snapped. "All I could think about in my academy days was to become a strong kunoichi. And _**not**_ chasing after a boy, Neji, especially a boy like you."

"But you were willing to marry me."

"That was after I knew you better, I guess," Tenten tried not to blush. "And it was because we'd been put on the same team."

Neji's confident smirk softened, his fingers shifting from hers to play with strands of her dark hair. "Honestly I noticed you too every time we were in weaponry class."

The brunette grinned. "Sure you did. In weaponry class I could beat you, the genius number one."

"Only in that class," he replied smugly.

"I know," Tenten rolled her eyes. A few seconds of comfortable silence passed before she shifted her gaze to look at her husband. "Neji…"

"What is it?"

Tenten chewed her lips nervously before responding. "After seeing those children… I've come to think about something."

Neji raised an eyebrow, asking her to continue.

"Don't you want to… have our own kids?"

Suddenly his fingers stopped playing with her hair, his expression unreadable as he looked at her with something in his eyes she couldn't figure out. "Do you want to?"

"I…" Tenten looked away. "To be honest I've thought about that a few times. But we _**are**_ two busy shinobi, and I know you still want to hold your position in ANBU. I…"

"Tenten," Neji called her, implicitly asking her to look at him. "It's not that. I don't think children will hinder my career as shinobi."

A glint of hope flashed in Tenten's brown eyes. "So?"

"But I'd like to wait."

Tenten swallowed her disappointment. "Oh."

Neji brushed her knuckles, closing his pale eyes. "You know how my childhood was, Tenten. It's not that I still hold a grudge against Main Family, but I just _**can't **_forget it. I don't wish my children to experience what I've been through."

The kunoichi unconsciously fisted his shirt. "I know."

"The Branch members aren't free yet," Neji continued. "There's still a long time before Hinata takes the leader position. We still don't know when that will happen. Until that, I don't think any child born into Branch family wouldn't be branded."

"I understand." Tenten shut her eyes as well.

"But don't worry," Neji squeezed her hand. "I believe someday Hinata will do her best to free us. All we have to do is wait."

She smiled despite herself. "Yes."

After a moment of silence, Neji shifted to cover their bodies with blankets. "Sleep now."

Tenten nodded, allowing Neji to wrap an arm around her and provided warmth that she had lacked suddenly a few minutes ago.

* * *

After having the conversation that night, Tenten had decided not to talk about the topic to him anymore. Neji never mentioned that as well, as he became more and more _**important**_ for ANBU team. There was even a rumor that Neji was chosen to be one of few candidates of ANBU leader. It wasn't surprising though, for he had been the first of Konoha 11 to be a Jounin back then. Tenten was more than proud for her husband.

She tried to convince herself that _**she**_ could still wait for having children. She was still trying to become stronger. She trained everyday even though she didn't intend to take the test for joining ANBU. Neji had once asked her why but she had answered that she had been content enough to be a Jounin. He had agreed with it. Until now, Tenten couldn't help but think he only wanted her to take easier missions. Typical Neji.

She had even forgotten about children for quite some time, until she realized there was something wrong with her while Neji was taking a mission.

At first she thought it was only usual stomach bugs and that she would be fine in no time. But the morning sickness and nausea everytime she swallowed food didn't fade within three days. That was when she remembered she hadn't got her period for almost two months.

And the thing in her hand proved her suspicion.

Tenten hugged her knees closer, trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall. They had been careful all this time to avoid this happen. But it seemed that fate had decided another thing for them.

How would Neji react?

He had said they could wait for having children until the right time, until Hinata takes the leader position. Even though the shy heiress had promised Neji she would abolish the Hyuuga Main-and-Branch system someday, no one knew when Hiashi would give his position to his daughter. It wasn't impossible that he would retire many years from now. Now that she was pregnant before that could happen, Tenten was sure Neji would be disappointed at her. He would be angry and as how he was, he would blame everything he could.

But Tenten loved their child. As much as the growing human inside her stomach was making her scared, she loved it with all of her heart. This was the result of her and Neji's love, nothing could change that.

She closed her eyes, drowning herself in half happiness because she was finally pregnant, and half sadness because she was sure Neji wouldn't be happy about this.

* * *

Neji came home that night to find his wife curled up in bed with blankets around her body. He had just come back from ANBU office to report his mission and expected her to greet him cheerfully in the doorway. He had missed her exuberance for the past few days. However, he became worried when he saw her.

"Are you alright?"

Tenten turned to face him, offering a small smile. "Hey, you're back."

He frowned and sat beside her. "Are you sick?"

"Just a little," Tenten said. She was lying, she knew. For the past one hour she had been attacked with horrible nausea and she wasn't sure it was because of her pregnancy or her fear – fear of what would Neji say.

"You look pale," Neji checked her temperature by pressing his large palm to her forehead. "Have you been eating and sleeping well?"

"It's fine, Neji," Tenten tried to convince him. "I just need a rest, that is."

Neji seemed to believe it. "How about I make you tea?"

* * *

"Neji-san!"

Neji turned to see Haruno Sakura behind the receptionist desk in hospital lobby before she walked towards him. He was on his way to visit one of his ANBU comrades who had been injured in their previous mission. It was his free day, so he intended to stay home all day with apparently-sick Tenten after this. Last night he had been really worried about her, but she had said repeatedly that she would be okay soon.

The pink haired medic offered him a wide smile. "Congratulations, Neji-san!"

Neji blinked. "For what?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course for that good news. Finally we all will have a nephew – or niece?"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked again in utter confusion. He didn't really get what she meant.

Sakura stared at him incredulously. "Tenten hasn't told you yet, has she?"

"Tell me what…" Slowly the pieces of his confusion combined together, forming blurred information for him. His eyes widened in realization at Sakura's words and Tenten's sick condition. "She's… she's pregnant, isn't she?"

"Yes?" Now it was Sakura who was confused. "She met me for a check-up yesterday. And it was positive that she… wait, Neji-san, why didn't she tell you?"

_**As if I know,**_ Neji said inwardly. He nodded politely to Sakura. "I'm going home. Thank you for helping my wife yesterday."

Before Sakura could respond, Neji had left as quickly as wind.

* * *

Tenten looked up from her teacup, staring curiously at Neji who stood rigidly at the kitchen door. "Neji? Why are you back already?"

Neji didn't answer, instead staring back at her with his piercing pale eyes. She shifted nervously. "Neji…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She blinked. "What?"

"About your pregnancy," Neji said forthrightly. "When do you plan to tell me?"

Tenten felt her fingers grip the cup tightly. "It's…"

"So that's why you are sick," he continued. "You're confusing me, Tenten. Why didn't you say anything? Do I have to know that important information from another person?"

"Neji…" Tenten felt tears gather in her eyes. "I…"

Neji waited for her to continue.

"I'm sorry, Neji!" She sobbed now, making Neji even more confused. Why was she crying? Was she getting depressed because of her pregnancy? "I didn't mean to, Neji. I'm sorry."

The Hyuuga prodigy walked towards her, pulling her out from her chair to stand up before hugging her. "Tenten… I can't figure it out. What are you actually _**doing**_?"

Tenten's voice was muffled by his shirt. "I know you won't be happy about my pregnancy."

He frowned. "Why?"

"You said before that we could wait until Hinata becomes the clan leader… But I am pregnant now. But, I want this child. I…"

Neji pulled away from her to look at her tearful eyes, stopping her incoherent words. "I also want this child. I won't abandon you two."

"But you said…"

The long-haired man put his finger on her lips. That was when Tenten realized that he _**wasn't**_ angry, but only _**really**_ confused. She also knew that he could read her very well just by looking into her eyes.

Tenten stared at him warily. "You're not angry?"

His lips lifted upwards. "Of course not."

"But the Main Family…"

"I met Hiashi-sama on the way home," the Hyuuga genius added. "He said that a family meeting would be held tonight. He and the Elders will talk about giving his leader position to Hinata-sama."

Tenten's brown eyes widened. "Hinata…"

"Yes," Neji smiled now, the smile he reserved just for his wife. "Hinata-sama won't break her promise. I believe Branch Family will finally be free by her hands. And our child – our children will be born into a loving family where they won't have to be branded."

The brunette's hand lifted to touch his clothed forehead, a mixture of happiness and disbelief was clearly expressed in her face. "Neji… You will be free?"

"_**We**_ will." And Tenten hugged him tightly against her, crying in relief and joy. Neji rested his chin on her head, rubbing her back soothingly. "And you should know that even if there's still a very long time for Hinata to become the leader, I _**would never**_ regret our child's arrival. I will protect my child with all that I have."

"I will too, Neji." Tenten whispered with a smile, inwardly cursing herself for thinking her husband wasn't mature enough to accept such reality.

There was a comfortable silence before surprisingly, it was Neji who broke it. "Our child really comes at the _**right**_ time, doesn't it?"

Tenten laughed in pure happiness. "It seems that he or she is a genius, just like you."


	2. Our Daughter

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**_

* * *

"Where are you going today?"

Hyuuga Kiyomi, a fifteen years old girl lifted her head to look at her father's face with disbelief. "You know where I go _**everyday,**_ Otou-san."

Tenten who was standing before the sink to wash the dishes couldn't hide her grin. Like father like daughter, she thought for the umpteenth time in her life since Kiyomi had come to their small family. The two were stubborn, logical, and stoic at the same level. Neither was better at those personalities than the other.

Being a daughter of Hyuuga Neji, it was no wonder that Kiyomi inherited his Hyuuga-ness. She had all-seeing pearl eyes that could be intimidating – like Neji's – but on several occasions could also show tenderness – like Hinata's. Other than her slender body and dark brown hair that she had got from her mother, Kiyomi really looked like her father. Her features were smooth but firm just as Neji's – her pale skin, her nose, her eyelashes, and her jaw. Everyone said she was a girl version of Neji, but Neji always noticed that she had Tenten's lips and smiled the way Tenten smiled. Brightly and breathtakingly. Unfortunately, the girl also inherited his _**coldness**_ - she didn't smile as often as his wife.

"I found out something yesterday." Neji said, observing his daughter's face with his magnificent eyes.

Kiyomi seemed uninterested. "What is it?"

The Hyuuga prodigy narrowed his eyes a bit. "Lee told me that you'd been training with that Nara boy. Just the two of you."

He didn't miss the startled look in Kiyomi's face as if he caught her doing something unacceptable. "He's my teammate. Of course I train with him."

"Why don't you also train with your other teammate? And your sensei, too?"

"You know how Lee-sensei is," Kiyomi reasoned, making Neji arched an eyebrow. "And I just can't stand Kotaro sometimes. He's too loud." She added, mentioning her other teammate.

"Aa. But you've never said anything about that all this time."

"I'm a Chuunin now, Otou-san," Kiyomi half groaned. "It's not like I'm hiding something important."

Tenten glanced at her daughter. "What did Lee do to you that you stopped training with him?"

"We didn't stop, actually," Kiyomi answered. "We still train regularly when there is no mission – the four of us. But Lee-sensei is apparently focusing on Kotaro now. You know he can't use ninjutsu too." Before Tenten and Neji could respond, Kiyomi shrugged. "Seriously, it's not a problem for me and Yoshio. We prefer it that way. Besides, it's not like Lee-sensei is abandoning us two. He still keeps an eye on us."

Neji let out his monosyllabic answer. "Hn."

Tenten chuckled. "Your sensei isn't that bad, you know? He loves you since you were born."

"I know, Okaa-san," Kiyomi sighed. "But he drains my energy most of the time."

Tenten almost giggled at this. If Neji and Kiyomi's personalities weren't enough to prove that they were very much alike, there was still another precise thing: their _**annoyance and impatience**_ towards Lee. However, Tenten knew that Lee was one of few people the two could trust with their lives, no matter how weird he was.

"So, you and Nara decided to train alone?" Neji lifted a cup of tea to his mouth.

"Yeah," Kiyomi shrugged again. "Why not? I mean, he possesses a unique fighting style. I've always wanted to fight any shinobi with any typical jutsu."

"You sure that's the only reason?"

Kiyomi looked up from her plate, his pale eyes widening. "Otou-san!"

"Hn?" Neji merely raised his elegant brow again. "I'm just asking you. Is that wrong?"

"No, of course not," Kiyomi quickly answered. A little too quickly, her parents noticed. "That's all, I guess."

Neji once again studied her face with a frown. It wasn't that he hated Nara Yoshio, the son of his old comrades - Nara Shikamaru and Temari. The boy wasn't as lazy as Shikamaru was nor as fierce as Temari was, and Neji knew he was a good shinobi. It was just that he disliked the idea of his beautiful daughter being _**too **_close with a boy.

He'd been thinking about that since Kiyomi's academy days, since she'd gotten fanboys. Yes, _**fanboys.**_

Never once had Neji thought his daughter would experience what he had many years ago. However, as well as him who'd ignored his fangirls, Kiyomi had never paid attention to the boys chasing after her. Having a dream like Tenten's, she'd focused herself on being a strong kunoichi, and all she'd done was study and practice everyday. Being a girl hadn't made her less intelligent than her father – she'd been a genius for her age. That had made those boys admire her even more – other than her undeniable beauty.

Tenten had laughed the first time they'd found out about those boys in Kiyomi's class that had always whistled at her everytime she'd passed school hallway. Or had stared at her in awe whenever she'd practiced some ninjutsu in front of the class. Being a _**cold**_ girl, Kiyomi had never really cared about them.

Neji hadn't laughed, but growing worried instead. These thoughts had been swirling in his mind: How if Kiyomi couldn't protect herself? No matter how strong she was, she was still a girl, _**his**_ little, precious and only girl. How if those boys who seemed interested in her hurt her?

Tenten had scolded him, saying he'd overthought about that matter. _**You're being too overprotective, **_she'd said._** She's **_my_** daughter, Neji, and she's not weak just because she is a girl. Could you please stop underestimating female?**_

Knowing very well that Tenten had never appreciated someone who'd discriminated girls and boys, he'd not argued. He himself hadn't known what had made him feel that way. Maybe because he'd promised Hyuuga Hizashi, his late father, that he would be a good father for his child?

But the fact was, the more Kiyomi grew older, the more he felt overprotective towards her. Now she'd passed the Chuunin exam. She possessed Byakugan and other Hyuuga techniques as well as Tenten's accuracy – even though he knew she was still learning as there were many mistakes he could find in her fighting ways. Still, Neji was proud of her. One thing bothered him though: he never spoiled his daughter all this time and he believed she could protect herself, yet he couldn't erase this strange feeling. Especially when he knew she had a close _**boy**_ friend.

"What is it, Otou-san?"

Neji blinked, barely realizing that he'd been staring at Kiyomi for a quite long time. "Nothing."

Kiyomi seemed hesitant at first, but she looked into her father's eyes. "Otou-san, I know you have something to tell me."

The Hyuuga male crossed his arms. Maybe it would be good to talk to her now, he thought. "How close are you and that Nara boy?"

It was Kiyomi's turn to blink. "What?"

"You heard me. Just answer," Neji said in a I'm-a-dad-and-you-shouldn't-question-me tone.

It was a rare sight to see Kiyomi unsure, not knowing what to say. Meanwhile, Tenten stopped from her washing business just to watch the two with interest. "Otou-san, it is… Why do you ask?"

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't know?" Neji asked flatly.

"It's not that!" Kiyomi replied. "Well, Yoshio is my teammate. We respect and help each other to be better. Lee-sensei has taught us about teamwork and how important it is to trust each other."

Neji nodded. "And?"

"And what?" Kiyomi was visibly fidgeting with her fingers as if she was nervous. "He's a good friend. That's all." There was a silence until she spoke again. "Otou-san, why does my closeness with my _**own **_friend have to bother you?"

Her father didn't answer and closed his eyes as if collecting his mind. Tenten appeared beside him with a grin, pouring some tea into his empty cup. "Never mind it, Kiyomi. Your father is just like that. He doesn't want something bad happens to you."

Kiyomi's smooth eyebrows rose. "Something bad? You think Yoshio would even think of hurting me?"

Neji revealed his pale eyes again. Ignoring his daughter's question, he then spoke. "I believe you are strong enough to protect yourself. However, I won't forgive anyone who dares to hurt you – physically or emotionally. Remember that."

Tenten noticed the seriousness in her husband's tone. Well, maybe there was never a time when Hyuuga Neji wasn't serious.

The Hyuuga girl looked like she was about to say something, but hesitated. She glanced at her mother, then her father, and narrowed her beautiful eyes. "I think there's nothing wrong with having a _**guy**_ best friend. You two were teammates. And if I remember correctly, you always trained together when you were young without Lee-sensei and Gai-sensei! Did it ever bother anyone?"

Tenten laughed. "You're right, there's nothing wrong with it actually," she said, earning a glare from her husband. "But don't say **_when we were young_**, Kiyomi. We're not that old."

Kiyomi didn't respond.

Her mother smiled widely before sitting in the chair beside Neji. "Are you and Yoshio going to follow our path? I mean, until marriage?"

At this, two pairs of pale eyes widened - one in embarrassment and one in horror. An uncharacteristic shade of pink made its way to Kiyomi's pale cheeks, and Tenten couldn't stop herself from chuckling. "Okaa-san!"

"Tenten…" Neji groaned, unwanted scenarios running in his head.

"What?" Tenten asked innocently. "Calm down. I was joking."

Kiyomi just stared at her mother in irritation even though blush was still visible in her pretty face. She looked like she was ready to snap – very Neji-like – but nothing came out of her mouth. Good thing Neji had taught her Hyuuga etiquettes, including behaviors towards parents.

The Weapon Mistress laughed again. "But it wouldn't be impossible if there really is _**something **_going on between you two."

Kiyomi immediately stood up. She bowed to her parents before muttering her excuse. "I'm going now. Thanks for the food."

It didn't take long for her to leave the kitchen.

Neji still glared at his wife, and Tenten only raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Neji. You know how it feels to be young."

Crossing his arms, Neji looked away. "You're being dramatic. They might _**not**_ fall in love with each other."

"Probably not, _**now**_. But they still have a long road, Neji. You even had the courage to confess your feelings for me after _**seven**_ years we had trained together, remember?"

"Tenten," Neji almost growled. "Don't remind me about that."

Tenten couldn't count how many laughs she'd let out today. "You really are an overprotective father – and an overprotective husband too, as long as I remember. And you are obviously overthinking. You shouldn't worry about her, Neji. She is a genius."

He still refused to look at her, so Tenten caught his chin and tilted his head towards her. "Or you are afraid a man would take her away from you someday. Huh?"

"Is that wrong?" He muttered. "She's my only child."

Tenten smiled. "I know. But as I said before, her road is still very long. Until the time comes, she will be alright. She's strong, _**physically and emotionally.**_"

Slowly a frown on Neji's handsome face disappeared. Maybe she's right, he thought. Kiyomi would always be fine. Being a teenager didn't make her distance herself from him anyway. She was very close to _**him **_and always would be. That meant she would always be safe, as long as she had him by her side to support her.

"Well, I think it would be nice to have Shikamaru and Temari as our son in law's parents. After all, I fought Temari in Chuunin exam. It never crossed my mind that our children would meet like this! And Shikamaru is also one of your closest friends, so…"

"Tenten!"

* * *

_**A/N: Kiyomi means pure beauty, which I think suits her the best.**_

_**I've always loved the idea of Neji having a daughter! It would be sweet to see our cold and serious prodigy interacting with his daughter. Even though I made his daughter here as a teenager who is as cold as him, I think this piece is cute. I might write a sequel for this chapter in this oneshot collection.**_

_**Anyone would like to have a **_hot_** dad like Neji? Me!**_


	3. Happy Birthday, Neji-kun!

_**Special birthday fic for our dear Neji-kun! It makes me happy that the 3rd **__**chapter is written special for his birthday on July 3rd. Happy birthday, Neji!**_

_**To me, Neji is still alive. Even if Kishimoto decided to let him **_dead forever in the manga,_** Neji **_is_** still my hero, my moodbooster, my hot but cold prodigy, my everything (or Tenten's?) Why should we stop writing about them?**_

* * *

It was July 3rd if he wasn't mistaken. He'd unintentionally glanced at the calendar when he'd put on his Jounin vest this morning.

He almost never remembered his birthday before the day came, thus he'd just realized that it was his birthday that very morning. He'd been busy with missions lately and no one had mentioned it.

Neji never appreciated birthday so much, for he'd lost his parents long ago. The only people who always remembered his birthday were Hiashi, Hinata, his sensei, and his teammates. Hiashi and Hinata usually bought him a present. His team would also have a special dinner together. It was that simple, without party or birthday cake, only with very few special people, and Neji always found he liked it that way.

And today, on his nineteenth birthday, Neji hadn't seen those people above yet. Maybe Hinata was on a mission, and Hiashi had an important business whatever it was. Also, it was his free day and he'd not planned a training session with Tenten. Therefore, _**no one**_ had said happy birthday to him.

And as what he often did when he was alone, his mind flew to the only female on Team Gai. They hadn't met since last week, before Hokage called him to a six days solo mission. Tenten had become a Jounin last year, along with their other comrades including Lee. He remembered how Tenten had thanked him for helping her to become stronger, but in fact Neji felt it was him who had to thank her.

He wasn't too surprised when he realized he made his way to Tenten's apartment that morning. If she wasn't on a mission, maybe she would agree to have a training session.

Tenten's door opened before he could have a chance to knock it.

"Neji?" Tenten appeared behind it, and Neji was sure his eyes widen. She was wearing a purple knee-length _**dress.**_

Neji could count on one hand how many times he'd seen Tenten wearing a dress, and today he'd not expected it at all.

Tenten smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Neji, but I don't think I'm up for training this morning."

"Where are you going?"

"Festival," she answered and stepped out of her apartment before locking the door. "How about I'll see you this evening at the training ground? I'm going to meet Shikamaru now."

"What festival…" Neji's question trailed off when he heard Shikamaru's name. "Shikamaru? What are you going to do with him?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, looking impatient as if she was in a rush. "I have to go now," she said. "See you later, Neji!"

Neji watched Tenten leave with puzzled look. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Oh, and seen. Tenten was wearing a dress, with the intention of going to a festival, _**with**_ Shikamaru?

Shikamaru was one of their best comrades. Neji knew that Tenten and the Nara respected each other, and had assigned in many missions together. But he didn't remember that Tenten had ever mentioned him in a way that suggests she had feelings for him. As for Neji, outside the missions he often met Shikamaru in spare time along with Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Chouji. But he never asked him about Tenten, not with signals that he had affection towards her.

This was so wrong.

He felt some strange sensations whirl in his chest. He didn't like them.

Feeling as if he was still in a dream, he walked away from Tenten's apartment. Out of habit, he headed to his and Tenten's training ground. He'd just started to think about the weirdness on his birthday when he heard a familiar voice. "Neji!"

Turning around, Neji found the bowl haired shinobi ran to him. "Neji, my youthful rival! I haven't seen you in a week!"

"Hn." Neji wasn't really in a mood to deal with his energetic teammate. He was in a _**bad **_mood. However, maybe Lee could provide some information related to their bun haired teammate. "Lee, do you know what festival is being held today?"

"Festival?" Lee's thick eyebrows rose. "I'm sorry, my rival, but I don't think there is a festival in Konoha today."

So she'd lied to him. There was no festival to attend to. The fact that Tenten had lied to him made his heart clench. So where was she going with Shikamaru?

Before the Hyuuga could say anything, Lee stared at him with even more rounded eyes, making him look even more ridiculous to Neji. "I have something really important to tell you! Our youthful flower…"

"What?" Neji demanded.

"She's going on a date with Shikamaru!"

And that was when Neji knew today was one of his worst days.

"Neji?" Lee waved a hand in front of his rival's face when he didn't move or say anything. "Neji, are you alright?"

"Of course! Why shouldn't I be?" Neji snapped.

To Neji's utter irritation, Lee grinned broadly. "Ah, I understand!"

"What do you mean?"

"You are jealous, aren't you?"

"No!" Neji replied instantly. "What gives you such an idea?"

"Of course I know it, my eternal rival! I always see that there is something going on between you and Tenten! _**Everyone**_ could see it!"

"Don't be ridiculous," the white-eyed man clenched his fists.

"I don't! Do you want proofs?"

"…"

"Everytime we are in a fight, you always have each other's back! You always watch her movement with your all-seeing eyes and Tenten always protects your back. Your fighting styles cover each other's flaws and are perfect to be combined."

"…"

"I'm sure Tenten holds feelings for you, because she is the one who can deal with you and your _**cold aura**_. She helped you perfecting Kaiten, right? She has a great respect for you, and she always thinks you are very strong! You two always train regularly without me and Gai-sensei."

"…"

"Everyone could always find you together! Whenever we get together with other friends, the fact that you two always stand or sit side by side never goes unnoticed by me! It looks like you aren't willing to be far from each other."

"…"

"Remember the mission of saving Gaara back then? The water prison? When you caught her limp body and held her in your arms? Didn't you know I noticed your usually-emotionless face look worried when she was in that state? And how you were reluctant to let go after she opened her eyes? I knew you were holding her a little bit longer than necessary on purpose!"

"…"

"The most important fact is that you can smile in her presence, Neji. You never smile, you _**smirk!**_ But your smirk for her is always softer. I've also never heard you making any bad comments about her. She is one of very few people you can tolerate."

"…"

"The conclusion is, you are perfect for each other. There's no one else for you."

Neji found himself at a loss for words. Lee stared at him smugly – Neji didn't even remember that the Green Beast had never looked that _**cool **_before. "See, my youthful rival? You know I'm right."

The Hyuuga prodigy was stunned. So, Lee wasn't as idiotic as he thought. It was _**him**_ who was being stupid all this time. Why had he never realized it all? Lee's words were really true, and for the first time Neji admitted that Lee could see and understand things he hadn't.

_**She is the right one for me.**_

"But Neji, don't you think you're too late? I mean, Shikamaru…"

"Stop," Neji cut him off. "Leave me alone."

"But…"

"Just leave." The way Neji spoke made Lee sure that he was very serious. Lee knew he could attack him with Jyuuken or Hakkekusho if he stayed, so he gave him his trademark thumbs-up. "Yosh, Neji! I believe you could bring back your precious flower's heart to you!"

With that, he left.

Neji's knuckles whitened. He needed something to be punched of to release his frustration and anger. Anger towards whom? He couldn't blame Tenten for finding another man for her. It also wasn't Nara's fault that Tenten fell in love with him. After all, it was him who was stupid.

Sometimes, Lee was a genius and Neji was an idiot.

"Hyuuga Neji-san?"

A black haired genin boy he didn't know watched him unsure a few meters from where he stood. Neji didn't intend to scare him, but his current mood forced himself to glare at the young boy. "What?"

The genin visibly flinched before replying. "Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you."

"Hn. I'll meet her in a minute."

Glad that at least the Hyuuga man didn't object or question him further, the genin took off.

Neji forced himself not to sigh. What had gotten into the Hokage, sending him for ridiculous amount of missions lately?

* * *

"So, Shikamaru?" Tenten looked at the Nara pleadingly. "Will you tell me?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered for the fifth times that day. "Tenten, it is a secret. No one is supposed to know before…"

"So you think I will go to everyone and spread it?" Tenten pouted and crossed her arms.

Shikamaru sighed. Women and their troublesomeness never failed to annoy him. "Alright, I'll tell you. But promise me that it will be a secret, okay?"

* * *

"What's the mission this time, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Thanks for coming, Neji, but you're not here for a mission."

Neji watched her warily. "Then what is it?"

The Fifth Hokage smiled. "I called you here for a good announcement. Are you ready?"

The white eyed man didn't answer as Tsunade grabbed something from her drawer and put it on her desk, letting Neji's eyes widen as he saw it. A bird ANBU mask.

"Congratulations for your promotion, Hyuuga Neji."

* * *

Neji stood again in the middle of his training ground, watching the sky with his pale eyes. The sun almost disappeared, making the clouds glow between red and orange.

Tsunade had wished him a happy birthday, saying that his promotion to ANBU was her gift for him. Neji had thanked her then. To be honest, the thought of joining ANBU had crossed his mind a few times before. He was used to the compliment that he was the strongest of his clan, even at his young age. He always wanted to become stronger, to prove that his position as a Branch member didn't affect his career as a shinobi, and the promotion to ANBU was probably the right path.

However, being an ANBU meant that he would be assigned in long missions more often. Without Team Gai. Without Tenten. If only Tenten was _**his,**_ he didn't have to be worried. He didn't mind if they had to take separated missions as long as he knew she belonged to him, not another man.

"Neji…"

Neji felt his body stiffen when he heard the familiar voice. He'd forgotten that she'd promised to meet him this evening. He didn't turn around, knowing that looking at her could remind him that she was someone else's now.

"Neji, I know you're upset that I refused to train this morning. I'm sorry."

What did he have to say? About his promotion? About how stupid he was that she had to choose somebody else?

He heard footsteps behind him, and Tenten's voice came nearer. "Look, Neji, I'm very sorry. I know I shouldn't have left you alone on your birthday…"

Good. At least she remembered that it was his birthday. "It's alright."

A few seconds of silence passed before Tenten spoke again, this time in annoyance. "Will you please turn around?"

Neji didn't have any choice. He turned to see her, who still looked the same as how he'd seen her in the morning. She was still wearing the purple dress and her brown hair was still up in two buns. He inwardly cursed the fact that she looked gorgeous with the simple dress, because that damn dress reminded him again about her date with Shikamaru. "What do you want to say?"

He didn't mean to sound harsh, but Tenten raised an eyebrow in confusion. Thankfully Tenten knew him better than anybody else, so she smiled. "Happy birthday, Neji. I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you met me in my apartment. I intended to say it this evening."

Neji glanced away. "Thank you."

Tenten eyed him carefully. "Did someone else make you upset, other than me?"

"No." Shikamaru of course, but he didn't want to admit.

"You're lying. I met Lee on the way here and he said you were very upset because of something. Did I really make you this angry, or was there someone else?"

"What did Lee say?" Neji's eyes narrowed.

The brunette shrugged. "He didn't explain it to me," she stated. "Come on Neji, look what I've bought!"

For the first time he noticed that Tenten was holding a paper bag. He couldn't hold it back, he had to _**ask**_ her. "What did Shikamaru buy for you on your first date?"

"Huh?" Tenten's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"

The Hyuuga prodigy refused to look at her. "You lied to me. There was no festival. Where did you two go?"

"I didn't go anywhere with Shikamaru," Tenten answered in confusion. "I met him briefly this morning to talk about something. And no, I didn't lie because there really was a festival in academy!"

Neji stared at her in equal confusion.

"The academy teachers held a cooking festival for charity where students could sell their homemade foods. The money would be given to the orphanage. Iruka-sensei had asked kunoichi to help them, and Ino forced me to wear this damn dress, so…"

"Then why didn't Lee know about that?"

"How could I know? Only kunoichi were asked to participate, after all."

"And what did you do with Shikamaru?"

At this, Tenten stared at him with a glint of amusement in her pretty brown eyes. "I didn't do anything with him, other than talking for a few minutes."

Neji struggled to compose himself. They didn't…? "But Lee said you had a date with him."

Tenten's eyes widened before she let out a laugh, making Neji narrow his eyes. "I can't believe how stupid he was," she said in laughter. "I met him this morning and he asked where I was going. I told him that I wanted to visit Shikamaru. I also reminded him not to forget this date, but what I meant was your birthday, Neji! Not that kind of date! So he didn't get what I meant and forgot your birthday?"

Neji didn't answer, his mind was too numb.

The Weapon Mistress stopped laughing. "And do you know why did I meet Shikamaru?"

He didn't trust himself to speak, so he kept silent. Tenten smiled. "When you were on a mission yesterday, I heard an issue about your promotion to ANBU along with Shikamaru. I visited Shikamaru this morning to ask if the rumor was right. Hell, I had to force him to tell me! But he finally gave up and said that it was true. He said I wasn't allowed to talk about this to you until Tsunade-sama informed you. Well, she's told you, hasn't she?"

The Hyuuga still didn't get it. "Yes. Why did you want to know it before me?"

"Because," Tenten reached into her bag, pulling out a golden box. "If the rumor was right, I wanted to give you this as your birthday present."

Neji hesitantly took the box, making his teammate grin. "Come on, open it!"

Neji opened it and saw the most beautiful dagger he'd ever seen. Being Tenten's friend for a long time, Neji knew that it was an expensive weapon. It looked strong, with birds pattern engraved on the handle, and somehow it reminded him of _**her**_. "It will be useful for you as an ANBU. After the festival ended, I ran to the weapon shop to buy it for you. It is their special item, you know, they only created it one! Consider it as my present for both your birthday and promotion. Congratulations, Neji."

Neji knew he had to say thank you, but his tongue couldn't move. Tenten's grin softened. "Well, Gai-sensei is on a mission, and Lee probably is doing his ridiculous training. So, how about we have dinner at my place? Just the two of us?"

He needed several deep breaths before replying. "I would like to."

Tenten suddenly stepped closer and stood on her tiptoes. He was sure he lost his mind when she kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday, _**Neji-kun."**_

She turned quickly and took off, after signaling him to follow her.

On his nineteenth birthday, Hyuuga Neji learned for the first time that a genius could be a fool sometimes.

* * *

_**Once again, happy birthday Neji-kun!**_

_**Yeah, I don't lie about Neji and Tenten always seen together, how they trust each other, etc. Those are obvious in the manga and anime. The Water Prison scene (Naruto Shippuden episode 14) is the sweetest NejiTen proof I've ever seen. And my avatar too…**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_


	4. So, Marry Me

Tenten made her way out of the Hokage office, humming happily to herself. She'd just come back from a solo mission, which went not as hard as she'd thought at first, and she'd completed it successfully. Now, after reporting the details to the Hokage, she was going home. Get a nice shower, prepare a quick dinner, and oh, she had ice cream as the dessert.

Tenten smiled to herself. Unlike other civilian women, she didn't have to limit her food intake. Being a kunoichi forced her to burn her calories _**everyday.**_ If not a mission, hours of training with Team Gai or a sparring session with Neji would surely have its positive effect. Moreover, it was well-known that kunoichi's strenuous training always resulted in a well-shaped body.

Aside from well-shaped or not, Tenten was sure Neji liked her the way she was. He, in fact, always scolded her if she skipped lunch or dinner, even breakfast. He always refused to train with her if she hadn't eaten anything beforehand.

"Tenten-san!"

Tenten turned around to find a blue haired woman fiddle with her fingers. Smiling at the younger kunoichi, she greeted her. "Good evening, Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"Um, Neji-nii… Neji-nii-san… He is…"

The Weapon Mistress raised her eyebrows. She remembered that Neji had been injured in a tough ANBU mission a few days ago, and although his injury hadn't been that bad, Sakura had forced him to stay at the hospital for a while. "What happened, Hinata? He was released from the hospital two days ago, right?"

"Y-yes. But he had to go back there…"

"What? I thought Hokage-sama gave him a week of rest?"

"He's not… he's not injured because of a mission," Hinata explained in her usual way. "You should go and see him."

"Oh," Tenten frowned, wondering what had happened to Neji. "Alright, I'm going to see him. Thank you, Hinata. Is his condition very bad?"

The shy Hyuuga heiress bit her lips, looking like she was unsure herself. "I-I couldn't tell. I'm sorry, Tenten-san. I'm really sorry."

After that, she bowed and left. The brunette could only stare at her in utter confusion. What had she apologized for?

Something told her that she had to see Neji, soon.

* * *

Neji was sitting on the hospital bed when she arrived. Her eyes immediately examined him, making sure that he wasn't injured as badly as when he'd come back from fighting Kidomaru years ago.

"Neji? What happened?"

The Hyuuga prodigy stared at her with wide pale eyes, as if he hadn't expected her to come. His eyes turned to the window, avoiding hers. "You're back."

Tenten frowned. "You were released two days ago, weren't you? What happened?"

"Who told you where to find me?" Neji's irrelevant reply came.

Tenten narrowed her eyes. "Why? Am I not allowed to see you? Hinata told me you were here."

"Hinata?" Neji's sharp gaze turned to her, and she was glad those eyes had never made her scared. "She has no right."

"What has gotten into you? Will you just tell me what's wrong?"

"It's better if you don't know." Neji once again looked away, locking his gaze with the sky outside the window.

Tenten took a deep breath. She knew Neji was _**very **_difficult to handle, even by her who had known him since almost ten years ago, but this time she'd really lost her patience. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why, do you think I will freak out?" He didn't answer, angering her even more. "Answer me, Neji!"

Neji finally glanced at her, his eyes filled with something strange. "Yes. And I want you to be safe."

The brunette kunoichi stunned, not getting what he meant. Then, with lower voice she spoke again. "I will be fine, I promise. It's you I'm worried about."

Neji gazed at her for a few seconds, before closing his eyes. Tenten had made sure she'd showed determination in her face, that she wouldn't leave before hearing the matter. If Neji always got things to go his way, she could be like that, too. Who said she wasn't as stubborn as he was?

"The Elders activated my curse mark."

Tenten's expression was a mixture of shock and disbelief. She knew they had never done it to him before. "Where were Hinata and her father? They should've stopped them!"

"They weren't at home when it happened. No one had the right to stop them."

The bun haired girl looked horrified, imagining Neji with his curse mark activated. She could picture him writhe on the ground, scream in agony while clutching his forehead…

"It's over, though." Neji, in contrast from what was in her brain, looked calm as ever. "The doctor said I would be released tomorrow. You-"

"You're not fine!" Tenten cut him off harshly. "If you're in the hospital now, then the effect of your activated curse mark is pretty bad! Why did they do this to you?"

"I refused to do what they wanted me to do," Neji simply replied.

"What?" Tenten clenched her fist as if she wanted desperately to punch something, if not the damned Hyuuga Elders she'd grown to hate since she'd known Neji. "What did they want you to do?"

"It's a clan matter," Neji responded, only provoking her anger even more.

"They've never activated your curse mark before, Neji! You've also never argued with them. If you refused to do as what you were told, it must've been something bad!"

"Tenten," Neji called her, unaffected by her words. "Calm down. I can handle this by my own. They won't hurt me again."

"How do you know?" Tenten demanded. "Please, Neji, tell me what's really going on!"

"I can't!" Neji stated firmly, his tone of voice told her that he was angry himself. "As what I've told you, I just want you to be safe! I don't want to drag you into this. This is _**my**_ clan matter."

"They can't hurt me, Neji! I'm not a Hyuuga! And I promise you, I won't confront them or something like that. Just tell me what the problem is!"

Neji's knuckles whitened. "You won't understand it, Tenten."

"I will!" Tenten nearly shouted. "I've been with you for years, Neji! And I know you, perhaps more than you know yourself!"

"You're an orphan and you don't even have a family! How could you possibly understand what I've been through?"

Silence.

Tenten stiffened, widening her chocolate eyes in shock. It was like her heart stabbed by a kunai made from ice. She froze on her spot, unable to move or speak.

Neji had never really hurt her before. Never once he'd implied that her status as a nameless orphan had bothered him; a prodigy from one of the respected, skilled, wealthy clans in Konoha. He'd always treated her well, perhaps better than he'd treated anybody else, never underestimating her like that.

Tenten felt her eyes grow wet, and it took all of her strength to hold back tears that threatened to fall. Neji's eyes were as wide as hers, and Tenten couldn't help knowing that he immediately regretted what he'd just said.

It was too late, though. She turned around to leave before slamming the door.

* * *

Avoiding Neji was harder than what she'd thought.

It had been three days since she'd met him that night. Neji also hadn't made a move to visit her and apologize since he'd left the hospital the following day. It broke her heart too, knowing that he _**didn't**_ care.

She wondered if their relationship would still be the same.

It was their first big fight ever. Ever since their Genin days, they'd never fought this way. Only little fights in several moments, mainly because their personalities were different in any way. He was cold, she was warm. He was the brain, she was the heart. He was the sky, she was the earth. However, she knew that way they could complete each other in a way none other couple could. Behind Neji's cold aura, he'd always treated her gentlemanly, he'd never talked to her in a harsh way.

Tenten shut her eyes to prevent tears to fall. She wanted to cry not only because what Neji had said to her, but also because she was really worried about him. What had his clan wanted from Neji? Why had he disobeyed them? What if they would hurt him again? She had no power to stop them, while Neji didn't want to drag her into his clan's problem.

She shook her head, trying to throw Neji out of her head. It was late at night and she'd just come back from a mission with Lee. It had been a simple one with satisfying result, but she'd gotten a cut on her forearm. Lee had told her to go to the hospital to get her arm treated and that he would go report the mission alone.

She had only thanked Lee, while in fact she'd made her way towards home instead. She hadn't intended to go to hospital, at least not tonight. Besides, her wound wasn't that severe. She had a bottle of special ointment for healing wounds, made by Sakura. Now, the only thing she wanted was a deep sleep to forget about Neji and…

"Tenten."

Tenten froze, her hand was still holding the key to her apartment. She mentally cursed herself – and cursed _**him**_ – for not sensing his chakra. She stood still, unsure of what to do.

"I need to talk to you."

This was it. She hadn't prepared anything to talk to him right now. Not in her condition now, after coming back from a long day mission.

She unlocked the door, opened it, and stepped inside. Before Neji had a chance to walk in, she quickly tried to shut it. Neji was faster though, he held the doorknob strongly with one hand while the other gripped Tenten's uninjured arm.

"Let me in." He said softly, not in a commanding way.

Tenten looked away, not wanting to look at him in the eyes. She could still feel her heart ache painfully at what he had said that night.

Neji would apologize, and Tenten would forgive him. Then they would continue as a couple, forgetting what they had fought about. He didn't need to do anything other than saying sorry, because Tenten knew, she always loved him whatever he had done and said. There would always be forgiveness for him, whether he deserved it or not.

She was the Konoha Weapon Mistress, a fiery kunoichi with steel determination. Yet, she couldn't help but stupidly, helplessly fall for the great Hyuuga Neji.

Neji had managed to walk in and close the door. She could feel his eyes on her arm, and could tell without seeing that he narrowed them. "Where are your bandages?"

It was a rhetorical question because he knew her apartment so well like it was his too, so Tenten didn't answer. Neji walked to the kitchen where she kept all of her medicines. She followed him, knowing that she had no other options.

A few seconds later, she was sitting in a chair as Neji knelt before her, changing her dirty bandages with the fresh one. She remained silent, not intending to say something first.

Uncharacteristically, it was Neji who broke the silence first. "I've waited for you since this morning."

She couldn't help but let out a sarcastic laugh. "I've waited for you to come since that night, and you've never come."

Neji who had finished bandaging her arm grasped her hand. "Before I explain everything, Tenten… I'm really sorry about what I've said to you. But believe me, I regretted that as soon as the words came out of my mouth."

Tenten stared at the wall to avoid his eyes. "Well, what you've said is true, though. I'm an orphan and I don't have a family. I will never understand what you've been through."

"No," Neji squeezed her hand tightly. "I was… I was very frustrated that night, that I said something I didn't want to say. I know how angry and disappointed you are. Please forgive me."

The word "please" wasn't something you could hear very often from Hyuuga Neji. But that wasn't what Tenten was focusing of. She knew Neji loved her and hadn't intended to hurt her. She knew he hadn't meant the words that night, that he'd regretted it. Before fighting Naruto years ago, he'd indeed had a sharp tongue and had often underestimated powerless people. But he'd never done that again since that battle, especially to her – she always thought he spoke to her in a way softer than to anyone he'd ever spoken to.

"I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you what had happened. Because the problem is… related to you."

For the first time Tenten looked at him in shock, noticing how serious he was. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I had just left the hospital that day," he started. "And the Elders held a meeting, which I had to attend. They brought a shocking announcement for me… that I had to marry soon. As you know, Hinata married Naruto five months ago. Now they wanted me to find a wife."

Tenten's eyes widened, but Neji gave her hand a small squeeze again. "They wanted me to marry someone from our clan that they'd prepared."

"Neji-"

"And I refused. I was unlucky that Hinata and Hiashi-sama weren't there to stop the Elders from activating my curse mark. In normal condition, I would be fine after they used it on me. But apparently I was still in a fever because earlier injuries – which was why I had been told to rest for a few days – and collapsed after that. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Again."

Tenten bit her lips, imagining his pain. "What did you say to them in refusal?"

"I told them that I already had _**someone;**_ I would never marry anyone else." He linked his fingers with hers. "That night, I didn't want you to be sad about this. That's why I kept this from you. I've waited these past three days until they finally gave up and allowed me to marry you."

She froze.

"So, marry me. Tenten."

Tenten couldn't breathe when Neji reached into his pocket, before holding a simple, yet beautiful silver ring between his thumb and forefinger.

Neji was different than any other man. He proposed to her in her apartment, which hadn't been cleaned since two days ago, not in a restaurant where there were candles and flowers. He proposed when she was wearing her dirty Jounin vest, her hair looked like a mess and her arm bandaged, not when she was in a beautiful dress or kimono. And he proposed when their relationship was in a conflict, not when their feelings were blooming, or in Lee and Gai-sensei's language, in the springtime of love.

He looked at her expectantly, confidently, in Hyuuga Neji way – without fear or doubt like other men. She knew he knew the answer, so her lips curved upwards and formed a gentlest smile. "Yes."

As a single tear rolled down her cheek, she threw herself into his arms until his back was on the floor and she straddled him, leaning down to kiss him passionately even before he had a chance to slip the ring on her finger. She didn't want the ring; she wanted _**him,**_ he was all she needed to have.

* * *

_**Very late update! I feel so guilty for not posting anything in a long time. July was pretty hard for me; I barely had time even to use my laptop.**_

_**After writing fluffy, cheesy plots in three previous chapters, I wanted to create more dramatic one. Guess I'm more skilled at writing meaningless fluffs, but I hope it's worth it. Please leave me a review.**_


	5. A Perfect Combination

Hyuuga Kiyomi sighed and folded her arms before burying her face in them. It was a sunny day in Konoha, and she was very hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since last night, and after hours of _**youthful**_ training with her teacher, she immediately regretted that.

Moral lesson: never skip your breakfast before you train with Rock Lee.

They were in Ichiraku now, waiting for their orders to come. Kiyomi wasn't a big fan of ramen – she somehow felt uncomfortable with slurping noodles in front of others' presence, something that his uncle, Naruto would never understand – however, she hadn't objected when Lee had dragged her to the small restaurant. Besides, their training had stopped when her stomach had protested loudly in front of Lee, making her flush in embarrassment. Good thing that her other two teammates hadn't been there to see it, for surely they would have laughed in her face.

The said bowl haired Jounin was staring at her concernedly. "Little flower, you shouldn't have skipped your breakfast before training with me. It could ruin your flames of youth! You could have passed out from hunger!"

Little flower. From the moment she'd been born, Lee had called her with that silly nickname. Kiyomi was too used to the name to be irritated about that anymore. Her father had always found the nickname annoying and had forbidden him to call her with that name – to no avail. Lee always explained that in their earlier years, he had always called her mother with "youthful flower", so now it was her turn to be called with "little flower". Her mother had laughed at that once, saying Lee had been too kind to them. Kiyomi and her father had snorted and mumbled "ridiculous" at the same time.

Sighing a little, Kiyomi straightened her spine. "Hyuugas don't pass out, especially not because of hunger. And I had no time to prepare breakfast this morning." Moreover, there hadn't been her mother to remind her not to skip breakfast.

"Ah, if I'm not mistaken, Neji and Tenten left for a mission yesterday?"

"Hn." Kiyomi answered unenergetically, but brightened a bit when the Ichiraku owner placed two bowls of ramen in front of them. Lee expressed a loud, happy _**itadakimasu,**_ while she only muttered an almost soundless one – oh, and without clapping her hands – as if she wasn't hungry as hell.

"How is Hyuuga family?" Lee asked between mouthfuls.

"Fine," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… what? Because I know a few people from your clan. You, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi. Tenten and Naruto, too."

"I see. They're doing well, thank you for asking."

Instead of rolling his eyes at Kiyomi's unnecessary formality like other people normally did, Lee asked again. "You love your clan, don't you, little flower?"

Kiyomi stared at her sensei incredulously. "Of course," she said. "Why don't I?"

"Nothing," Lee grinned widely and gave her his trademark thumbs up. "You're a good Hyuuga girl, I'm so proud of you!"

Kiyomi knew it had something to do with her father's past. She'd been told about the true story of Hyuuga clan before the abolishment of the Main and Branch system by her aunt, Hinata. She was lucky that she'd been born after the curse mark had no longer existed. She now lived in a peaceful family where she was loved, especially since she was the only child of the clan's strongest prodigy. Her father always told her not to hate their clan despite all that they had done to him, because he himself had left his past behind. She just wanted to always obey her father.

While she was busy with her own thoughts, she caught Lee staring at her. Glaring at her teacher, she put down her chopsticks. "What?"

"I'm just thinking," Lee murmured, somehow in astonishment, "you are very much like your father!"

Holding back the urge to roll her eyes – her father always said Hyuugas didn't roll their eyes – Kiyomi turned her attention back to her meal. "_**Everyone**_ has told me that million times, Sensei," she said. "Including you. There's no use in reminding me about that again."

"Yes, but you've grown up so much!" Lee bawled. "You look like my youthful rival more and more each day!"

"Sensei," Kiyomi said, not wanting to see her teacher crying loudly in happiness, shouting about weird things. "I don't think he thinks of you as his rival."

The Jounin stopped his wails. "Why, you are wrong, my little flower! We are rivals and will always be! He _**admitted**_ that!"

Kiyomi shrugged. "Whatever."

"It makes me wonder why you don't have any of Tenten's personalities. She's far more cheerful and…"

"When she was my age, my mother never cared about clothes, makeup, and boys," she cut him off. "Being a splendid kunoichi was all she'd ever wanted. I think it is the only personality I have from her." It was true that Kiyomi had inherited her mother's tomboyness. She hated skirt and didn't wear makeup – people always said that she was beautiful enough even without makeup, though – and if she let her long hair down, it was just because most of her family did.

Lee shook his head. "You are youthfully beautiful, little flower, but with _**Neji's **_coldness in you, boys would likely avoid you!"

"It's not a bad thing," Kiyomi shrugged, stabbing the egg in her ramen with her chopsticks unconsciously. "Boys are not my goal."

"Well, you remind me of Tenten now!"

Kiyomi turned her head to look at her teacher. Such sentence wasn't that often to be heard, so she lifted an eyebrow. "Hn?"

"She said that when she was young," Lee sighed with glistened eyes, remembering their young days. "Until she fell in love with Neji, that is."

Although Kiyomi wasn't into gossips, she couldn't help but felt curious. She knew her parents had been teammates and sparring partners, and rumor said they had started to be lovers at the age of eighteen, but she had no clue on _**how**_ their relationship had started. Her parents and Lee had many times told her the stories of their old days, but they had never talked about Neji and Tenten's past relationship, while Kiyomi had never bothered to ask. All she knew was that they loved each other despite all those little fights.

"Who fell in love first?" She couldn't believe she had just asked that. It was just un-Kiyomi, but then she decided to ignore it.

"I honestly couldn't tell," Lee tapped his chin. "When we were Genin, we all knew that they always trained together without me and Gai-sensei. They were one of the most youthful shinobi I had ever known! They trained every single day, whenever they both were free from missions. They have such burning stamina!"

Kiyomi nodded at this. Many people indeed often said that her parents were training freaks.

"They were getting closer after passing the Chuunin test. We, I mean, me and other rookies knew that they held feelings for each other. It was just too obvious from the way they looked at each other and were often seen together, but they always denied it. I didn't understand how unyouthful they were that they hid it from me!"

The Hyuuga girl smirked a bit. She understood; her father had been too proud to admit he had loved her because he had thought of it as a weakness, while her mother had been too stubborn to break her promise that boys hadn't been her goal, including Hyuuga Neji.

Suddenly Lee grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth. "It was until we were all Jounin. The guys went to hot springs to celebrate this special achievement. That was when we found a proof that Neji couldn't deny."

"What?"

"When we were shirtless and Neji wore his long hair up, we clearly saw red marks on his neck," Lee said, as if Kiyomi wasn't a fifteen years old girl who of course felt uncomfortable at the topic, especially since the subject was her own daddy. "We forced him to admit that they were in a relationship, because what else that red marks – ow!"

Kiyomi had kicked his foot under the table. "I _**don't **_want to hear about that particular topic," she hissed. "So, what did my father say to you all?"

"He finally admitted casually that they were dating and then brushed it off. I don't know with Tenten, but the next day we got together in a dinner, we all acted normally like nothing was happening. Probably it was because we'd known from the start that they would end up together. It was that simple until now."

Kiyomi stared at her half-eaten food. Of course Lee knew her parents' relationship weren't always simple, but he chose not to talk about it. Kiyomi knew their marriage hadn't been that easy. Some of the Hyuuga clan had disapproved their courtship, and they had needed some time before accepting her father's decision. But Kiyomi _**didn't **_really want to think about that right now.

"I'm sure you know that their personalities complete each other perfectly. Each of them has what the other doesn't."

Kiyomi nodded, not even realizing that Lee had suddenly spoken seriously, not like his usual self. It was right. Her parents' personalities were indeed very different, but that was why they loved each other. They both loved challenges, and being together with a very different type of person was one of it.

And she was proud that she had both parts of her parents, even if her father's was more dominant.

"And you are the combination of them both. Therefore, you are perfect, my little flower!" Lee said and grinned at her. "Now, let's finish our lunch before going back to train. Never let those strength and determination of yours die!"

The Hyuuga girl's lips curled upwards. This was it. She knew why her parents trusted and respected her weird but amazing teacher so greatly. "Yes, Sensei."

* * *

_**Kiyomi is back! Writing about her is always fun.**_

_**Although I love the interaction between her and Lee, this chapter honestly isn't my favorite. However, let me know what you think about this girl!**_


	6. My Teammate

_**Warning: T for language and…**_

* * *

All of the guys always knew that there was something going on between Neji and Tenten.

No matter how much the two acted normally in front of others as if they were _**just**_ teammates, their friends could see what the Hyuuga prodigy and his female teammate thought they couldn't. Ever since their Genin days, each of them had asked or teased Neji at least once about this. What he always said was: "She is my teammate."

But in the end, he would always realize that they had been right.

* * *

Neji and Naruto stood outside the Konoha gate, waiting for Tenten to arrive. They were assigned in a mission to bring back weapons from Iou, the Konoha's blacksmith who lived outside the village.

"I guess I arrived too early," Naruto groaned.

"No," Neji commented. "You've just been here since two minutes ago."

Naruto snorted. "Five minutes again. Where's Tenten? She's the captain in this mission, she'd better not be late!"

"She won't," Neji replied calmly. "She's never late."

The blonde haired boy grinned, a mischievous look suddenly appearing in his face. "You seem to know a lot about her, Neji," he teased. "It reminds me that behind your cold appearance, you are still human!"

Neji shot him a dark glare. "She's my teammate."

"But-"

"Hey, guys!" A feminine voice was heard, before Tenten appeared with her wide smile. "I'm not late, right? Come on, we should go now!"

She and Neji took off quickly, making Naruto protest for being left behind. The Uzumaki boy of course forgot what he was about to say, as for the rest of the mission he didn't even remember to bring back the topic.

Neji was still a Genin, and he still liked to think Tenten was only his teammate. His sparring partner.

It didn't take long for him to realize that Naruto's words were right. He started to learn about her, until he was suddenly aware that he knew Tenten more than anyone else.

* * *

Neji was about to leave the Hyuuga compound when he saw Kiba and Akamaru stand at the gate. The dog lover raised an eyebrow at him. "Going to train?"

"Hn," Neji replied shortly. "What are you doing here?"

Kiba grinned. "Pompous as usual," he remarked, but Neji looked unaffected. "I'm waiting for Hinata. After Naruto left the village with that legendary Sannin, she insisted to train regularly with me and Shino."

Neji merely nodded. "I see. I'm going now."

"Training with that weapon girl, huh?" Kiba asked. "Is she that good in the battle?"

The Hyuuga prodigy lifted an eyebrow. "I wouldn't train with her if she wasn't."

"I know," Kiba chuckled. "You know what, Hyuuga, you must be careful. Aren't you afraid that someday you will fall in love with her?"

Narrowing his eyes, Neji turned around and snorted. "She's my teammate. Don't be ridiculous."

However, he still heard Kiba said in amusement. "Well, you never know what will happen, right?"

Neji ignored him and walked away.

Since his father had died many years ago, he still couldn't understand what love was. Not yet.

However, deep inside his heart he couldn't deny that Kiba's theory was right. He didn't know what the future had in store for him. Including everything about him and Tenten; he didn't know.

* * *

"So, Jounin now?" Shikamaru asked as he and Neji walked out of the Hokage office together. Neji had just been promoted to be a Jounin, the first of Konoha Eleven to achieve the rank. "Congratulations, Hyuuga."

"Thank you."

"Hokage-sama won't give you missions with Team Gai as often as usual," the Nara prodigy said again. "You'll be assigned in many solo missions. Or missions with other Jounin."

"I know," Neji replied quietly. "But I have asked her personally not to remove me completely from Team Gai. She's agreed that she would allow me to take missions with them as usual, although once in a while I'd be assigned in a separated mission."

In fact, he had seen Tenten's strange expression when she had found out about Neji not taking many missions with Team Gai anymore. After seeing her unpleasant reaction, he had decided to ask Tsunade to keep him in Team Gai, to assign him to missions with them as usual.

He himself realized that he still needed Team Gai, even though he had surpassed his other teammates. He still needed _**Tenten.**_

Shikamaru smirked. "I never knew you didn't want to be apart from the two Green Beasts."

Neji snorted, but Shikamaru continued. "Or is it because the Weapon Mistress?"

The white eyed man froze, but he quickly tried to regain his composure. "What do you mean?"

Smirking in amusement, Shikamaru glanced at his friend. "She's the only girl who is close to you. Other than Hinata, probably, but your cousin is another matter."

Neji was silent before responding. "She's my teammate. Of course she's close to me."

"Women are troublesome," the Nara boy stated. "Even one of them could make a genius like you feel like a fool. Beware."

Neji still denied his own feelings, however. He only knew that he _**needed**_ her. He needed her to be around, he needed her to train with to become stronger together, and he needed her to provide comfort he lacked at his own home.

Anyway, he realized Shikamaru was right not long after that. Women were troublesome. Tenten was troublesome.

She always made him feel like a fool.

* * *

"Why don't you join them?" Chouji asked.

It was Tenten's birthday. He and Neji were staring at the brunette who was surrounded by their friends. Neji found himself staring, unable to take his eyes off of her. Watching her smile and laugh happily somehow made him content.

"Hn." Neji honestly didn't pay much attention to the Akimichi who was standing beside him.

"She looks very happy," Chouji said while munching his potato chips. "You should go to her and say happy birthday. She always looks happier when it comes to you."

Neji didn't answer.

"Are you two dating?"

"She's my teammate."

"Oh. I was wrong, then."

"I've got to do something," Neji turned around before walking away.

"Alright. See you, Neji."

In fact, he had prepared a special present for her a few weeks ago. He wanted to give it to her when there was no one around. He just wanted to see her happy expression, because seeing her smile always brought a small smile to him as well.

He realized what Chouji had said was right when he gave her the present that night. Her brown eyes sparkled and her lips formed a smile he always liked very much.

She always looked happier when it came to him, and it made him happy too.

* * *

"You need to calm down."

Neji glanced at Shino who was sitting beside him calmly. "Why do you think I'm not?"

"You're anxious," Shino said. "I can see it. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

The Hyuuga man closed his eyes, trying to ease the throbbing veins in his head. They had just come back from a mission with Tenten. She had been poisoned by one of their enemies in the middle of the battle. Needless to say, Neji and Shino had had to finish the fight quickly, before rushing to go back to Konoha. Neji had carried her unconscious form on his back, growing even worried when he felt her cold sweats and heavy breathing.

What made him feel even more uneasy was the fact that the hospital team even needed Sakura, Shizune and a few other medical ninjas to perform the operation. The look in Shizune's face earlier told him that it wasn't going to be easy.

"Sakura and Shizune-san are great medics."

Neji opened his eyes before turning his head to look questioningly at Shino. The Aburame adjusted his glasses before speaking again. "They're going to save her," he continued. A few silent seconds passed. "I know how important she is to you."

"She's my teammate," Neji said.

"I know. But that doesn't change the fact."

Neji was still deep in his thoughts when the door he'd been staring at opened, revealing an exhausted Sakura. The pink haired medic smiled at Neji. "She's alright. I promise she'll wake up soon."

After convincing Shino to go home, he waited alone for her to wake up until hours later. When she opened her eyes slowly and stared at him, looking perfectly alright, Neji did it.

He kissed her for the first time, so soft and gentle that he felt Tenten smile on his own lips.

He realized how important she was to him, as what Shino had said.

* * *

"Youthful rival, may I ask something?"

They were in Team Gai's old training ground, waiting for Tenten. No matter how much they had grown up, they still kept their habit to train together whenever they had time. Neji wouldn't say it, but he knew Team Gai would always be a part of him.

"What?"

Lee stood straight, looking at Neji seriously. Neji wondered what ridiculous things the bowl-haired was about to say again.

"Are you in a relationship with Tenten?"

Neji needed five seconds before replying. "She's my teammate. _**Our**_ teammate."

"I know it," Lee stated. "That was your answer in previous times I asked you about this! However, I tell you now, sooner or later you will be dating our youthful flower. Because I am sure that you _**love**_ her!"

Neji didn't reply, but he didn't deny Lee's words this time. He had admitted, even if only to himself and to her, that he loved her.

Lee had been with Neji and Tenten for years. He knew about them more than anyone else, more than other guys that had teased him many times about Tenten. It was no wonder that Lee knew what he felt for her.

He was just lucky that he and Tenten were smart enough to hide their relationship very well, even from Lee who actually wasn't as oblivious as he looked. He didn't want anyone to know yet, not because he was ashamed of her. They both were just not into public display of affection. Their feelings and actions were just for them, not for everyone else to see.

But he knew, someday they would find out and they had to admit their secret.

* * *

The day Neji admitted to the guys that he and Tenten were in a relationship was the day they celebrated their achievement to Jounin rank. They had decided to visit a hot spring together before having a special lunch later.

Neji arrived a few minutes later, when all the guys had soaked themselves in the water and talked about some random topics. After greeting them with a nod, he was just about to close his eyes to relish the warmth of the water when he noticed all of the guys were staring at him with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" He asked defensively.

No one answered. Even Akamaru stood still at the edge of the pool, watching him with interest.

Neji was sure he looked fine. Maybe except for his hair that had been pulled up into a messy ponytail, but his friends had ever seen him with his hair up a few times before. Therefore, nothing was wrong with him.

"Youthful rival…" Lee stammered. "You-you…"

"Neji, you're such a lucky bastard!" Kiba added, making the other guys laugh.

It was one of those rare moments when Neji felt like a fool. His brain couldn't process what they were talking about. "What the hell do you mean?"

Shikamaru smirked meaningfully at him. "Where did you sleep last night?"

Neji's eyes suddenly narrowed. "It's none of your business."

"Come on, are you still denying it?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just tell us the truth."

"What…" Neji's sentence trailed off when he realized they were staring at his _**neck.**_

_**Shit.**_

Why had he forgotten about that?

"Whoa, I never thought she was a _**biter!**_" Kiba exclaimed, earning chuckles from the others. "It doesn't seem impossible, though. She looks feisty."

"Or maybe she was just very hungry," Chouji added.

Neji closed his eyes. No, he wasn't going to blush in embarrassment. He just had to control his racing heart and clear his mind…

"So, are you going to admit it or not?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow lazily. "Don't worry, we all won't be surprised. We expected it all from the start."

The guys waited for Neji's response, until he revealed his pale orbs. "Yes."

"Yes what? You're dating the Konoha Weapon Mistress, aren't you?"

Neji quickly shut his eyes again. "Yes. I'm in a _**relationship**_ with her."

The guys cheered as if they had won a prize.

"Finally," Kiba sighed. "We were wondering when the hell you would reveal your relationship with her!"

"I told you," Shino said calmly, "he would say it eventually."

"It's just unfair!" Naruto protested, directing his fist at Neji. "You don't allow me to touch Hinata even though we are dating! You're an overprotective cousin!"

Neji opened an eye. "I'll kill you if you dare to touch Hinata-sama."

"Jerk!" Naruto cursed. "You see, I-"

"Enough, Naruto," Kiba cut the blond haired man off, a mischievous grin curved his lips. "Why don't we hear about how much fun Neji and his girlfriend had last night?"

"NO!" Lee suddenly screamed, making all the guys – with the exception of Neji and Shino – jump in surprise. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE DEFLOWERED OUR TEAM'S YOUTHFUL, BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! NOOOOO!"

It was a long day for Neji.

But still, there was no way in hell he would tell them about… his fun last night.

* * *

Tenten looked surprised when he visited her that night, but smiled cheerfully at him. She allowed him to come inside and shut the door again. "You want dinner? I'm going to make-"

He cut her off by capturing her lips with his, making her gasp in surprise. Tenten pushed him away when the lack of air started to make her head dizzy. "Neji!"

Neji stared at her closely, his pale eyes somehow darkening strangely, making a shiver ran down her spine. Before she could say anything, Neji grasped her chin with two slender fingers. He glanced at her smooth neck like a predator.

"Now, it's your girl friends' turn to find out our relationship."

* * *

_**Oh, that was suggestive! (At least in my mind.)**_

_**I suggest you to watch – or re-watch, if you have watched – Naruto Shippuden episode 184 (where Neji, Tenten, and Naruto are assigned to get weapons from a blacksmith). Tenten is absolutely awesome in that episode. There are also many NejiTen hints, especially when Neji SMILES at her. Not a smirk. He looks so handsome with that killer smile! And then Neji lets Tenten walk towards a wooden rope bridge first (I don't know about you, but to me it's a gentleman manner). I'm fangirling again. Help!**_

_**Special chapter for Ichigo-chan. I hope this is not disappointing. Please review!**_

narutogoddess,_** I'm also planning to write Kiyomi's interaction with her parents for the next chapter ;)**_


	7. Waterfall

Neji wanted to groan loudly.

Tenten was lying beside him. Her disheveled long hair splayed out across the pillow – he had just broken the ribbons with two fingers, letting it down in soft chocolate waves. Her lips were slightly swollen and there were some pink marks along her neck. In normal condition, he could never resist her, especially when she was _**ready**_ as well, when she looked that beautiful.

The problem was that there was their five years old daughter between his and Tenten's body.

"I can't," Kiyomi whined. "I really cannot sleep. I don't know what's wrong with me."

It was unusual for Kiyomi to sneak out of her room in the middle of the night. She wasn't a timid child who got frightened easily; sleeping in a separated room had never been a problem to her. She always wanted to be treated like a big girl, acting like she didn't need her parents' help even if she actually did. Neji was always proud of his little girl, and honestly he didn't want her to barge into his and Tenten's room at midnight.

Especially when he was in the middle of a heated make out session with Tenten.

Tenten looked less annoyed though. She had opened the door for their daughter after making sure they had looked decent enough.

"Have you just had a nightmare?" Tenten asked.

Kiyomi shook her head. "I haven't fallen asleep yet."

"Well, it's late at night," Tenten said. "You need to sleep now. Do you want me to stay in your room until you fall asleep?"

"No! Can I sleep here?" Kiyomi stared at her mother. "Just for this night, please?"

Neji tried to sound patient. "What's wrong? Are you cold?"

"A little," the Hyuuga girl snuggled deeper under the blanket. "Why doesn't Otou-san wear a shirt? Isn't the weather cold?"

He glanced down at his bare chest and restrained himself from retorting that Tenten had just taken his shirt off when the girl had suddenly knocked the door, which thankfully had been locked. "No."

"Your father is strong," Tenten said, laughing a little. "Cold is not a problem for him."

Kiyomi watched her father carefully with the same pearly eyes as his. "Otou-san, are you mad?"

"No. Why should I be?"

"Because I'm acting like a little kid?"

"Not at all. And you're actually still a-"

"Alright," Tenten cut him off, giving him a look that meant she could handle the little girl. "Now we're going to sleep, Sweetie." She shifted so that one of her arms wrapped around the girl's petite waist. "Close your eyes."

"But I can't fall asleep anyway."

Neji sighed inwardly. If they could make Kiyomi fall asleep soon and quietly carried her back to her room, then they could continue their… interrupted activity. It wasn't that he didn't love his daughter and all, but really, he had been in his best mood to be with Tenten _**only.**_

"It's because you haven't tried," Tenten stated. "After closing your eyes, you could imagine certain places you really like. For example, sunset view in a grassfield, a waterfall…"

"Waterfall?" Kiyomi's pale eyes suddenly lit up. "I've only seen it in my book, Okaa-san! What does it really look like?"

Neji closed his eyes. Nice job, Tenten. Now it seemed that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

"It is… nice," the Weapon Mistress answered. "Well, Kiyomi, we're not going to talk about waterfall now. Let's talk about it tomorrow."

"But I want to know," Kiyomi pouted. Really, where had the good and obedient little girl gone? "I've always wanted to see a waterfall."

"Wait until you become a ninja, then," Neji finally spoke. "When you go outside Konoha village on missions, you could see everything new. Now, sleep and-"

"What are they, Otou-san?" His daughter turned around to face him. "What have you seen after becoming a ninja?"

"You'll see them yourself, Sweetie," Tenten said.

Half ignoring her mother, Kiyomi looked at her father enthusiastically. "Otou-san, could you tell me your story about one of your missions?"

"We've talked about them several times before. _**I'm**_ sleepy right now."

"Don't close your eyes first," Kiyomi urged, somehow in fear. "I won't be able to sleep if you do. It will make me unable to sleep even more!"

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, glancing at his wife and slightly glared at her direction when he saw her hold back a laugh. "Alright, I'm waiting until you fall asleep first."

"But I can't."

Neji rubbed his temple. "What can I do to help you go to sleep?"

Kiyomi smiled. "How about a bedtime story?"

"I… have no bedtime stories."

"I have many bedtime story books! Aunt Hinata gave them for my birthday last year."

"But…"

"Neji," Tenten interrupted suddenly and narrowed her eyes. "Make your daughter happy for once, will you?"

People thought nothing could frighten the Hyuuga Neji, while in fact he could be scared of these two females sometimes. "Fine!" He gave up completely, shifting so his back pressed to the headboard. "Hurry up, get the book."

Beaming, Kiyomi jumped out of the bed and ran to her bedroom to grab her book.

"You shouldn't be like that," Tenten warned him. "Don't act like she's bothering you, Neji! You love her, don't you?"

This time Neji really let out a groan. "I really do. But how was I supposed not to be annoyed after she suddenly knocked our door when we were…" Receiving his wife's glare, Neji stopped what he was about to say. "You're not frustrated?"

"Not really," the brunette kunoichi stated before an amused grin appeared in her face. "Neji, my husband, you shouldn't be defeated by your hormones! It's not like we won't have other nights."

"It's been three weeks, Tenten," Neji reminded. It was true, the last three weeks they had been busy with missions and barely had a chance to spend time together like this. Other than missions, there were meetings with other Jounins or Hyuuga clan, helping Hokage with something, or whatever that had forced him to throw himself onto the bed as soon as he'd got home.

Tenten smiled. "We don't have too much time to be together like this, because we are shinobi," she rubbed his arm lovingly. "But that's what makes our love life precious and interesting." A pause. "Besides, it's one of those rare chances for us to spend a night together, the _**three**_ of us. Cherish it."

Before Neji could say something, Kiyomi appeared with a book in her hand, eagerly asking him to read for her.

Fifteen minutes later, after he finished reading a story for his daughter and his wife who had been listening as well – instead of a story about princess or talking animals, Kiyomi had chosen a story of kunoichi who did her best to protect the village she loved – Neji looked down to see two most important people in his life sleep.

They looked so peaceful, so happy, that he knew whatever each of them was dreaming was a pleasant one. Tenten's relaxed face was so beautiful, and despite how people always said Kiyomi's features resembled her father so much, he noticed the two were very much alike, at least when sleeping.

Tenten was always right. It was one of those rare chances for him to spend a night with them. After adjusting the blankets that covered their bodies, Neji flicked the bedside lamp off and settled himself, facing them. His arm reached over Kiyomi's small head to stroke his wife's hair while he put the other one around his daughter's waist.

At that time, he forgot about shinobi life, about his duties for both Konoha and his clan, about his future missions. All that mattered were Tenten and Kiyomi, that he was a husband and a father.

As he started to drift off to sleep, he made a mental note to request at least a day off for him and Tenten. He wanted to take her and Kiyomi to see a beautiful waterfall, not too far from Konoha boundary.

* * *

_**Was our Neji too OOC? It's pretty hard to keep him in character when you write a plot like this. Then again, I'm sure every man, even as stoic as him has this side in himself. So, yeah.**_

_**I know some of you prefer the NejiTen story, I mean, without their child and all. But I've promised in the last chapter to explore interaction between Kiyomi and her paren**_**ts**_**. Fulfilling my promises is my ninja way! So I hope you enjoy, and please review!**_


	8. Pisces Woman and Cancer Man

_**Warning: Language, OOC-ness.**_

* * *

"Neji! Look at this!"

Neji opened an eye, glancing at a small book in his teammate's hand.

He raised an eyebrow. Usually after their sparring session, they would rest under their favorite tree for a few minutes before going home. He would meditate and she would lie down on the grass or talk to him, whether he would respond or not—honestly Neji didn't like his meditation session interrupted, but he always found he couldn't be angry at this bun haired girl.

It wasn't like her to read a book after training. To top it all off, the cover was orange.

Neji's memory was always sharp, and the book immediately reminded him of the one that Hatake Kakashi always brought with him. His eyes widened in horror—although the phrase didn't suit Hyuuga Neji at all—as he stared at her in disbelief. "Tenten, what?"

"What?" She blinked.

"That's… Icha-Icha Paradise?"

"What…" Tenten cut her own sentence as if remembering something, before her eyes widened and a faint blush crept up her face. "What? No! Do you think I'm some perverted girl who likes reading that stuff?"

Damn. Thank God he was a stoic man who wasn't capable of blushing, or his face would've turned red too. "Oh."

"Neji, just because the cover is orange doesn't mean this book is… what is it, Icha-Icha Paradise? Wait a sec, how do you even know the title?"

Damn that book, damn that Sannin Jiraiya who had created it, damn Naruto and the guys who had talked and teased each other about it when they'd hung out together a while ago, making his former respect for the old Sannin and the masked Jounin ruined a bit—he swore he hadn't known what kind of book it was before that day. "Forget it."

Even with his eyes closed, he knew she was smirking slyly. "Wait until people hear this! Hyuuga Neji is a p—"

"No!" He glared at her. "Don't be ridiculous. Hyuugas will never read that kind of book."

"Fine, then how could you know about it? You've never seemed interested with that novel, even when Kakashi-sensei is around reading it!"

"The same goes for you," he retorted. "How could you know that the book is _**inappropriate**_?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "It's an open secret. Ino has once warned me, Sakura and Hinata to keep our distance from Jiraiya-sama. Especially Hinata, I guess, since we all know she's got the nicest—"

"What?!" This time, Neji didn't care if he was widening his eyes in horror. "Hinata-sama? Why do you think he will do something to her?"

"Calm down, Neji," Tenten waved a hand and giggled, unaffected by Neji's frantic response. "It's just my afterthought."

He glared at her while making a mental note to keep a watchful eye on Jiraiya. Sure he was a legendary ninja and all, but he wouldn't forgive him once he dared to flirt with his cousin—and _**Tenten. **_Hinata, because she was his little cousin he was supposed to protect, and Tenten? Well, she was his teammate.

Yes, his teammate, and no one had the right to touch her.

"Neji?"

Damn. He crossed his arms and looked away in an attempt to avoid looking stupid. Not to mention the thought of him mistaking her book for some indecent literature made him uncomfortable himself.

Tenten would never read such a thing. No, he had to throw away that thought before all of his self-control he was always proud of completely broken…

"Neji, didn't you say you were going to a family meeting after training?"

Damn Hyuuga and their not-so-important business. He wanted to stay here a bit longer. "They can wait."

She shrugged and shifted closer to him. "Alright, you still have time to be here then. Look at this, Neji."

Indeed, it didn't look like Kakashi's book when he observed it carefully. "What is it?"

"It's about astrology," she answered happily.

He looked at her incredulously. "You believe in astrology?"

"Not really, actually," she answered, looking thoughtful. "But who knows? Sometimes what they say is true!"

The Hyuuga prodigy almost sighed. As a person who'd ever believed in fate, he'd never cared about astrology. But this was Tenten. Sometimes she did childish things, and somehow, he _**liked **_childish Tenten.

She flipped the pages. "Let me read some. I was born on March 9, thus my zodiac is Pisces."

He didn't reply, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Since I'm sure you pay no attention to astrology, Neji, do you know that there are twelve zodiac signs exist?"

He grunted. He couldn't care less with that, but he wasn't that ignorant for not knowing such basic knowledge.

"Well, there's a complete description of each sign," she said. "Pisces. Pisces is ruled by Neptune. It is a water sign, along with Cancer and Scorpio."

He remained silent.

"Pisces is the deepest, most sensitive, and most emotional zodiac sign. Hm, Neji, is that true?"

"… I don't know."

"People born under this sign are creative. They like expressing themselves in their own way, and that's what makes them unique."

This one was true. Neji always thought Tenten was unique and different than any other girl he'd ever met—not that he'd paid much attention to other girls, though. She had unique hairstyle, wore unique clothes, and fought in unique style. Come to think of it, she was the only one in Konoha that could master every single weapon in her hand.

"Pisces love to dream and have wonderful imagination. However, because they are dreamy, they're also idealistic and sometimes get trapped in their own fantasy. Huh?"

Neji wasn't really sure about this one. Years ago, Tenten had said she'd wanted to be like Tsunade. However, after realizing her specialty was weapon, she now wanted to be a legendary kunoichi in her own way, with her own fighting style. All shinobi have dreams, of course, but he knew she wouldn't drown herself in unrealistic dreams.

"They're also…" Tenten's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Weak-willed and get hurt easily when going through hard times? Heck, I'll show them what strong will is! And you, wipe that smirk off of your face!"

Neji snorted in amusement, not making any effort to stop smirking. So, this was the part where astrology wasn't always right. Tenten was not in any way, shape or form a weak-willed girl who got hurt easily. If anything, she was one of the few girls he knew had steel determination.

"That was dead wrong," she mumbled under her breath. "Next. Pisces are kind, loyal, compassionate, and willing to sacrifice everything for people they love. They are good listeners, also enjoy helping others and letting people cry on their shoulder."

His smirk softened. That was absolutely right. Tenten always cared about others' feelings, and most important, she always cared about _**him.**_ She was one of very few people could tolerate him, could understand every meaning behind his silence, helped him train whenever he needed her, worried about him, and everything no one ever did to him. He also trusted her to hear his secrets because he knew she wouldn't judge or blame him.

"Sometimes it's hard for Pisces to follow the rules and routines, especially when their freedom is restricted. They prefer everything spontaneous and sudden. Thankfully I'm not one of your clan members, Neji!"

Neji almost rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he wanted her to be a part of his clan someday. No, where had the thought come from? _**No.**_

"Pisces are easygoing, charming and pleasant. They make great friends because their generous and caring personality. Oh, Neji, isn't that true?"

"… Hn."

"And," she flipped the pages again. "What kind of man does Pisces woman like?"

Neji's eyebrows rose. Not because he wanted to know what kind of man Tenten liked. _**No.**_

"Attracting Pisces women isn't too hard because they can fall in love easily."

Something in his chest stirred and he narrowed his eyes unconsciously. "Do you?"

"What?" She glanced at him.

"Do you… fall in love easily?"

The brunette kunoichi laughed. "Maybe," she admitted, and Neji didn't know why he didn't like the answer. "But not really. I mean, what's the point of loving every attractive man I meet?"

Damn. This girl really confused him sometimes.

"Pisces women can fall in love with a dark person, as long as she knows that deep inside he actually is a good man."

He stiffened. _**Dark. **_Hyuuga Neji. Weren't the words perfect to be combined?

"Pisces woman tends to be attracted to a wounded man that she can nurture, yet she also loves a strong, masculine man with strong self-determination that will protect and guide her." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not really sure about being protected. It feels nice to have a man who can protect me, but if it's just because he thinks I'm not strong enough, I won't forgive him!"

Wounded man. Strong. Masculine. Protective. Hyuuga Neji. Yes.

"As the most sensitive zodiac sign, Pisces woman is very romantic. She loves sweet things like kisses on the cheek, short love letters, or flowers." She laughed shortly. "True, probably. Contrary to what people think, I honestly also have this side in me."

Neji's heart sank a bit. No, he wasn't a romantic guy at all. He wasn't good with kisses, love letters, and flowers. Damn.

"And the last, Pisces love compatibility." She straightened her spine and giggled. "See, Neji? I can be girly sometimes. Well… this sign is best matched with another water sign, either Cancer or Scorpio."

He froze.

"Pisces woman and Cancer man. It is one of best couples in all zodiac signs. They are sensitive, imaginative, and harmonize each other very well. They experience a strong and intense bond from the very beginning. Cancer man is protective and moody, but Pisces woman will fulfill his need for comfort and provide romance in his gloomy life."

He paled.

"They will enjoy every moment, day or night, because they always have the desire to do something together. They know and support each other's strength. Pisces woman is good at creating ideas while Cancer man will put them into action, making them capable to reach their dreams together. They're even able to understand each other without words and will have a happy marriage."

He gulped.

"Pisces woman will do anything to please Cancer man who is very traditional. In return, Pisces woman needs someone like Cancer man who will guide her, because Cancer is a natural leader. This couple can lie awake in bed at night talking for hours. In bed, they are one of the best combinations. Pisces woman somehow can make him break out of his shell and reveal his vulnerable side. Therefore, they can feel comfortable during… um, you know that."

This time, he crossed his legs tighter.

"Finished." She closed her book and grinned sheepishly at him, somewhat innocently, not paying attention to what was wrong with the white eyed man. "Sorry, Neji. I guess you didn't like what you've just heard?"

Damn. He needed meditation soon to collect his self-control back. "… It was fine."

Tenten stretched before smiling at him. "Now, do you still find astrology uninteresting?"

His answer was a lie. "Yes."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well, it's almost dark," she said. "Don't you want to go home now?"

"You go first."

"Alright," the bun haired girl shrugged. "Even though I'm sure your family's been waiting for you impatiently. See you tomorrow, Neji!"

He didn't reply, still unable to move even after she disappeared.

Damn astrology, damn hormones, and damn Tenten.

Because Neji's zodiac sign was Cancer.

* * *

**_Whether or not astrology exists in Naruto universe, I don't know. Neji and Tenten's zodiac are one of best couples. One more proof xD_**

**_I've never wanted to write OOC characters, or to make fun of Neji like this, but it happened eventually. It's probably the effect after pouring all my unshed tears, sorrow and anger in "Flying with You" (check it out, by the way). That oneshot made me insane._**

**_Review, because people in real life say I lack sense of humor._**


	9. Morning Sunshine

"Otou-san, I promise I'll be a great kunoichi someday."

It was a peaceful early morning in Konoha. There was no one in Konoha graveyard other than a six years old girl who was sitting before a grave. Her brown hair was up in two buns, her eyes had the same color. Her cheeks were pink from excitement and cool spring breeze as she smiled at the name engraved on the gravestone.

"Tomorrow is my first day of academy," she said cheerfully. "I really, really can't wait. I have prepared everything, don't worry."

It had been almost a year since her father had died. She visited her father everyday, sometimes in the morning even before the sun greeted her. On the other days she went there in the evening—while other children usually played together in the park, she would go to her father and _**talk**_ to him, telling him everything about her day.

"I promise, Otou-san. I'll do my best and become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade-sama." She nodded firmly. "I won't disappoint you."

She was silent for several minutes, enjoying the peaceful moment with her father. She always thought he was there, listening to her, smiling at her even if he couldn't reply.

She was sure her father was there, invisible.

All of a sudden she heard light footsteps. She opened her eyes again in surprise because usually there was no one else visiting the graveyard at that time. Turning her face, she found a boy, probably her age, standing before a grave right next to her father's.

The boy had long brown hair and pale skin. She would've thought _**he**_ was a girl if his features—especially his jaw—wasn't firm and looked somehow strong for a boy at his age. She'd never seen him before, not anywhere in Konoha and not at the graveyard.

Feeling that it wasn't polite to ignore the boy, she greeted him. Her father had always taught her to be nice to everyone, including strangers. "Good morning."

He glanced at her, and she suddenly found herself staring at his eyes. His eyes were white like pearl.

About five seconds passed and he turned his face away again, looking at the grave in front of his feet without saying anything.

"Um…" the bun haired girl started hesitantly. "Hi. I've never seen you before."

He just nodded.

Hating the awkwardness between them, she tried to make a proper conversation again. "Who are you visiting?"

She had to wait patiently for a few seconds. "My father."

"Oh," she looked up at him in surprise from her sitting position. "I'm also visiting my father. Hey, our fathers must've known each other! My father is right beside yours."

He didn't reply. Strange boy, she thought. She should've ignored him if he seemed uninterested to talk to her, but something about him made her curious. And yes, she was always curious about everything.

She noticed he didn't bring flowers for his father. "Why don't you give him flowers?"

The boy glanced at two stalks of white lily she had put on her father's grave before looking away again. "I don't want to."

"You should bring him flowers or something," she said, not giving up on the silent boy. "Everyone brings something when they visit someone's grave. Usually flowers or the deceased person's favorite food."

"I don't want to." He repeated.

"Why, don't you love your father?"

This time, he looked down at her, almost glaring. She narrowed her eyes back at him. She hadn't intended to offend him with that question; she only wanted to know.

"Of course I love him," he said, somewhat angrily.

She only raised an eyebrow before getting an idea. She took one of two lilies for her father, stood up then handed it to him. "This is for your father, then. It's unfair if he doesn't get one while my father gets two."

He didn't move. She waved the flower to tell him to just take it already, but he didn't. Stubborn boy, she sighed inwardly before kneeling down to put it on his father's grave.

"Done," she straightened up and put her hands on her hips, smiling at the two graves. She looked up at the sky. "Oh, it's getting brighter. I have to leave now. See you tomorrow, Otou-san! I'll tell you about my first day of academy."

After bowing to _**her father,**_ she turned to face the boy. "See you later."

He watched her with those strange eyes—now she could see them more clearly with the help of morning sunlight—unreadable and mystifying. She couldn't help knowing there were emotions in them, regardless of how cold they looked.

She also didn't know why those eyes made it hard to close her eyes to sleep that night.

* * *

She grinned at him. "You again."

He said nothing, only standing silently beside her, in front of his father's grave.

"So, Neji, where have you been? It's been a week." She had found out his name on the first day of academy because they were actually in the same class. She doubted he knew her name since he was so quiet, always sitting alone in the corner. He almost never talked to anyone else. "Call me Tenten, by the way."

From her friends, she knew that he was a member of Hyuuga, one of the strongest and richest clans in Konoha and the owner of beautiful white eyes. It didn't surprise her somehow; he had an aura that told her he came from a famous family.

"I come here everyday, you know," Tenten said again, knowing that he wouldn't give any response to her former question. "That way, I don't have to miss my father."

"Your father isn't here anymore."

"Eh?" She blinked.

"Your father," Neji repeated quietly. "Isn't here anymore. It's just his body lying underneath the grave."

She shrugged, part of her saying to herself that it was the first time she heard him talk that long. "Whatever. I feel like he's here. And he will always listen to me, that's why I always talk to him."

He didn't speak again.

"My father died from an illness," she told him. "He'd been sick for years. How about your father?"

A few silent seconds, then, "You don't need to know."

Tenten narrowed her eyes, half irritated and half pitying him. How could this boy ever get a friend if he always acted this way? "Right, I don't need to know. I was just offering ears to listen, though." She stood up and bowed to her father's grave. "See you, Otou-san. I'm going to train now. It's Sunday and I don't need to go to academy."

She waved to the quiet boy, half-heartedly. "Goodbye."

That time, she left before the sun rose, leaving him behind.

* * *

"You come again."

It was three months later. He stood again there, looking down at his father's grave with his colorless eyes. Tenten sighed. "Your father must've been sad."

She hadn't expected him to reply in less than five seconds. "Why?"

The bun haired girl stared at him seriously. "You haven't visited him for three months. He must've missed you."

"Why do you come here everyday?"

It wasn't like him to ask a question, so she gladly answered. "Because I love my father so much. What else?" When he didn't say anything again, she continued. "I come here everyday, sometimes at dawn, sometimes evening."

A silence passed between them. Tenten watched him intensely while he remained unmoved. Three months being his classmate, she'd learned that Neji was a genius. It was almost unbelievable, but he was good at everything, whether it was theory or practice. He was cool, quiet, a member of a noble clan in Konoha, and a genius. Oh, and good-looking too. She heard almost every girl had a crush on him—even though he never paid attention to them—and every teacher always praised him. Even boys were jealous of him. However, he had _**no**_ friends.

She thought he would be _**perfect**_ if he was sociable. But then again, nobody was perfect.

Honestly she didn't like him too much—he was too quiet while she was too cheerful—but she decided maybe she could help him. Maybe she could be his friend if she asked him to train together, since training was likely the only thing he loved.

But the main reason why she wanted to help him was those eyes that made her want to know him better. Those white eyes that always watched everything silently. Those white eyes that when she looked at them deeply, she would find some emotions she knew he was always trying to hide behind his stoic character.

"Hey, Neji," she started carefully. "Wanna train with me after this?"

He looked down at her, and she continued. "Do you like weapons? I have many actual weapons—not the wood ones that academy students use for practice. I train with them secretly, because our sensei won't allow us to touch actual weapons yet."

She waited until finally he nodded.

She grinned at him with satisfaction, then at her father's grave. "Look, Otou-san. This is my new friend, Neji. He is from Hyuuga clan, you know? He is very good at everything, so maybe I can learn much from him."

Kneeling down, she took a white lily from the grave and stood again. She turned to Neji and held her hand out. "For your father. And as a symbol of our friendship."

He stared at her, and she stared back, trying to read the emotions in his eyes to no avail, before he finally took the flower from her hand, and her heart soared with happiness.

The sun started to rise as well.

* * *

"Hey, Neji."

"Hn."

They were sitting together again in front of their father's graves. The graveyard was quiet as always, the air was crisp and the sun hadn't appeared yet. It was another peaceful moment she'd always loved.

"I've never thought that we would be teammates," Tenten said to the Hyuuga prodigy beside her. "Our fathers… do you think they've known from the moment we met here?"

He didn't look at her. "No. Why do you always believe things like that?"

"Why do you never believe things like that?" she asked back. "Because of fate?"

His reply was confusing. "I don't know."

Tenten heaved a sigh. Ever since she'd found out about what had happened to Neji and his father years ago, she'd gotten used to him relating everything to fate. It had been almost one year since Iruka-sensei had placed them on a same team, and he hadn't changed.

Yes, he'd changed, only a bit though. At least now he didn't mind _**talking**_ to her. He still never smiled, only cocky smirks every now and then. He was still the cold Hyuuga prodigy, the number one genius from academy. She'd been his training partner for years and she knew she was the only one he could become this close to. They still visited their fathers' graves whenever they were on a day off, not being away from Konoha due to missions. She still talked to her father, and he was still always silent, not saying a word to his father even if she forced him to. Sometimes though, he joined her to buy some flowers at the florist for their fathers. At least now he brought flowers for his father. Sometimes.

Still, there were many times when she hated him. Whenever he talked harshly to Lee, whenever he underestimated weak people with his sharp tongue, or whenever it seemed that he crawled back into his hard shell—despite the fact that they'd known each other for a long time.

Yet, she still admired those white eyes.

"Let's go."

She closed her eyes when he stood up, turning around to head to their training ground.

Unlike other mornings, the sunbeams that started to radiate were a bit pale and somehow cold.

* * *

"Otou-san," Tenten said cheerfully, "I'm a Chuunin now! Isn't that great?"

There was no answer, of course, but she knew her father was smiling proudly at her now. Her brown eyes shimmered with happiness as she put a bouquet of white lilies on her father's grave. Usually she didn't bring this much, but it was her special day and she wanted to share her joy with her father too.

"I've worked really hard for this. This really motivates me to become stronger, to become the strongest kunoichi I've always strived for all this time."

She sighed and bowed to her father. "Please keep supporting me, Otou-san. I know you're watching me and I won't make you regret having me as your daughter." When she lifted her head again, she grinned. "Oh, and now Neji has surpassed me to the Jounin level! I don't know whether I have to be happy for him or not. I mean, I know he's better than me, but—uh, he will force me to train harder mercilessly in order to get to the same level as him soon! That pompous man."

Neji, who was standing beside her, snorted without giving any comment on her babble about him. He'd given a bouquet of white lilies to his father too, considering it was also his special day. Tenten knew his father was very proud of him, prouder than what was possible. Neji surely was the strongest Branch member, even stronger than almost of all Main Family members—and because he was still very young, she knew he had a potential to surpass _**all **_of them.

He was less cold now. Sure, he was still the arrogant Hyuuga prodigy that she wanted to smack—although he was too fast and she hardly had a chance to smack him—for more than one occasion, but he was far nicer than before now. If years ago their friendship had only revolved around training ground and graveyard, now it had extended to other places in Konoha. Ramen shop, barbeque restaurant, weapon shop, even hot springs—_**separated**_ hot springs. She also often invited him over to her apartment for a lunch or just for asking him to do some things for her such as fixing her broken water faucet or changing her bulbs because she had this kind of fear of electricity.

Those weren't the only things that had changed in the past few years. As they were becoming closer each day, she felt something she wasn't sure of yet.

Something that made her breathless whenever their skin brushed, whenever he was sitting dangerously close next to her, whenever he gave her his rare smile, whenever he showed his care for her, or whenever he talked to her in a soft tone.

The one she liked the most was whenever his white eyes stared into hers for more than five seconds. It always left her shivering—in a _**pleasant **_way.

"Your father is waiting for you to say something again, I guess."

She snapped out of her reverie and glared at him. "I've finished."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I know there's another thing you want to tell him."

"No," she lied. She obviously wouldn't talk about this to her father, not when Neji was standing beside her. Besides, she knew her father knew what she was hiding from everyone. From Neji. Smiling at the warm rays of morning sunshine, she stood up. "Let's go train now, shall we?"

* * *

"It's my birthday!"

She was smiling broadly, staring down at her father's grave from her standing position, welcoming the fresh air on an early spring. She'd become a Jounin last year, so she was lucky that Hokage-sama let her enjoying her birthday without any mission. Even though there was something missing.

She sighed audibly. "Too bad Neji isn't here."

"Are you sure?"

She quickly spun around, finding an amused Hyuuga a few steps behind her. "Ne-Neji, when did you come back?"

"Just a few minutes ago." He stated, his white eyes didn't leave hers. "What were you saying about me?"

"Well," she tried her best not to blush, "it's just that… you used to be here, isn't it?"

Instead of teasing her more further, he just caught her with his powerful stare. She felt nervous all of a sudden and didn't know why. "What, Neji?"

He took a few steps until they were close, she refrained from taking a step back. He held out his right hand which she hadn't noticed he'd been hiding behind him.

It was a bouquet of white lilies, somehow matched his colorless eyes.

He cleared his throat and looked away. "Happy birthday."

That was awkward, to say the least. This wasn't the Neji everyone knew. It wasn't like him at all. Still, she couldn't help feeling her heart soar, just like that very old day when she'd given him a stalk of white lily and he'd accepted it. Only this time, her heart was flying higher.

Smiling, she reached the flowers and hoped their fathers were watching them right now. They'd seen them grow together for years, after all. "Thank you, Neji."

She was glad when he finally turned his eyes to look at her. Morning sunlight was reflected beautifully on his translucent eyes.

* * *

"I… I want to ask for your permission."

Despite the fact that the situation was supposed to be serious, and Neji really looked serious, Tenten couldn't help chuckling.

He glared at her before turning his eyes to the ground. Very un-Neji like.

"The first time I met Tenten here, I thought of nothing. I didn't know what would happen years later." Neji's eyebrows furrowed. "At that time, I was still that bitter boy who could only talk about fate. And Tenten… she was the same as she is now."

She smiled.

"However, things changed then. I've no longer blamed the fate that I was born as a Branch Family member. I've no longer thought that we couldn't change fate. I've learned that we could always choose our own path."

He took a deep breath. "And I've learned about freedom from Tenten. The first time I met her here, I thought she was silly, talking alone to the grave. But then she showed me that we could choose to be happy. Never once have I seen her mourn her past."

She closed her eyes upon hearing his words. "She was my first friend ever. She didn't back away even if I treated her coldly and never said any word to her. She didn't leave me, instead asking me to train with her. We were finally put on the same team, and continued to train together, until this time. I know they aren't wrong when saying behind every strong man, there's an even stronger woman."

He clenched his fists. "I'm… I'm sorry that I've never talked to you before. I was really stupid, not listening to Tenten when she told me to talk to you. But please don't get me wrong. I love you. Both of you. My father, because you're the reason why I still survive after all this time, and Tenten's father, because without you, there wouldn't be Tenten in this world for me."

A short silence then.

"Now I'm asking for your consent. I want to marry her. After knowing each other for a very long time, I realized I couldn't be with anyone else. I want someone who can teach me what freedom and happiness are, and that's Tenten. There is no one else. I cannot promise anything, to Tenten or to you. The only thing I know is I want to be together with her until the end."

He bowed to the graves, and then turned to the bun haired woman beside him, signaling something.

The Weapon Mistress breathed deeply. "Otou-san… and Hizashi-sama. First, I want to thank you for watching us from somewhere. Talking to you has really helped me overcome difficult situations all this time, Otou-san."

She displayed a small smile. "Neji was too stubborn. I couldn't make him talk to you, Hizashi-sama, but I know that he loves you as what he said. He really loves you, otherwise he wouldn't be here now."

A soft breeze caressed their faces. "At first, I didn't like Neji. He was too quiet! He didn't even talk to me even when I attempted to have a conversation with him." She chuckled. "But then, I knew how strong he was from the early days of academy. He didn't say anything, but he motivated me to become stronger, too. I didn't want to lose."

She knew he was glancing at her amusedly. "And finally, I… I realized that I've loved him. He always said I helped him to become this strong, when in fact, he was one of the reasons why I was training hard. Now, I want to be always with him. He is the man I choose. I know you trust him, just like I trust him to hold my heart."

She shut her chocolate eyes to prevent tears that suddenly formed. "Otou-san… Hizashi-sama. Please keep watching us." And the tears finally slipped down to her cheeks. "Because you're still here. You're not going anywhere. I believe that."

Then it was a peaceful silence, before Neji broke it.

"Stop crying," he said to her quietly. "You've never cried here before."

She smiled and rubbed her eyes. He was true. She'd even only cried on the day his father had passed away. After that, she'd not cried about it anymore. And she'd never cried in front of her father's grave. "Right. I'm sorry." She looked at him, now with dry eyes. "And that was the first time I saw you talking to our fathers. I didn't expect you to talk that much."

He smirked. "That wouldn't be the last time. I've decided to talk again everytime we come here."

Her eyes lit up. "Great. Then the four of us will have wonderful conversations." Watching his white eyes shone in somewhat tenderness and warmth—not coldness, she then stood on her tiptoes, pecking his lips lightly in affection.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think it wasn't a good thing to do in front of our fathers?"

She grinned. "It wasn't a bad thing." Her hand reached for his before she intertwined their fingers together. "They understand. They've been watching us grow up. We are not kids anymore."

His lips curled up.

"Come on," she tugged his hand. "Let's go."

They bowed to their fathers' graves with joined hands before walking away together. Fresh sunlight softly brightened the horizon, making a silver ring glint on one of Tenten's finger. A small symbol of their feelings and hopes for future.

And they knew, their fathers were watching with a smile on both of their faces.

* * *

_**Apologize for the not-like-Neji-at-all. Neji giving Tenten flowers usually isn't something I'd like to write, but it's just irresistible. And about their mothers, I don't really know how I should mention them.**_

_**Busy days have just started, however, I know I'll keep writing because I tend to write**__**—**__**and read**__**—**__**whenever I desperately need a break from crazy assignments. It's my way of reducing stress. Please review! Longest chapter, by the way ;)**_


	10. In Love with Your Strength

Worthy.

What did the word really mean?

She was always trying to be useful for her village. She was always trying to become a strong kunoichi. She was always trying to do something for people she loved.

Dammit, she hadn't decided to become a kunoichi for nothing. She did everything she could, she always did.

Yet, some people didn't know her. They never saw her sweats, never heard her exhausted breathing, never knew how much hard work she endured.

"_**She lacks ninjutsu and can't use genjutsu."**_

"_**She's an orphan, right? We don't know anything about her childhood. She doesn't even have a last name."**_

"_**Poor Tenten. She doesn't have any clan and bloodline limit. She must be the weakest of all Konoha Eleven."**_

"_**Unlike her two powerful teammates, she is useless in the battle."**_

"_**Temari of the Sand beat her smoothly in Chuunin exam. Bet even Sakura, Ino and Hinata could kick her ass easily too."**_

"_**I heard she did nothing useful."**_

"_**She does nothing much in Team Gai. Lee is a taijutsu master and Neji is a genius while she is nothing."**_

It wasn't new for Tenten, hearing some people talking that way about her. In fact, every shinobi had to go through hard times in their life as they became the object of gossips for Konoha people, especially civilians. Shinobi life was hard. When they did something wrong, people talk. When they did something good, though, people also talk. There was nothing she could do about this. After all, her friends, even as great as Neji, was also bound to experience this sometimes. It was somehow fair. Whoever you were, whatever you did, there would always be some people that didn't like you.

"_**She doesn't have any techniques except that scroll of hers. What's good about her kunai and shuriken anyway?"**_

"_**She's weak and I don't like the fact that all she can do is throwing different projectiles from her huge scroll.**__**"**_

"_**She's underdeveloped. Throwing kunai with accuracy is a skill that every high level ninja has**__**."**_

"_**Because throwing kunai and bringing out weapons from a scroll is nothing special."**_

"_**Nothing is extraordinary about her, isn't it?"**_

"_**Tenten is just a Neji fangirl with a few tricks up her sleeves that won't get her out of anything."**_

At first, she didn't care. She wasn't an oversensitive girl. As a kunoichi, she didn't think people's words could affect her career. All she need was training hard with Team Gai, with weapons, and succeeding every mission given to her, until she'd been promoted to Jounin level a few months ago. For years, she'd gotten used to people talking bitter things about her. Sometimes it bugged her, but then she always pushed it aside. She thought if she worked hard, people would stop talking.

However, the talk didn't seem would stop. In fact, the amount of whispers she heard when she was sitting alone in a restaurant or the strange glances she received when she passed a group of people on a street only increased after people found out she was dating Neji.

"_**I honestly hope she won't end up with Neji. Neji is something powerful while she is not."**_

"_**What? I thought Neji didn't care about her!"**_

"_**It will be a waste. Neji is one of the strongest in his clan. If he marries Tenten, an orphan without a last name, their children will be a waste. They probably won't possess Byakugan."**_

"_**Poor Tenten. I think Neji is just using her for training purpose only, and is dating her just so he will gain power from training with a girl who will do anything for him."**_

"_**My friend told me that Hyuuga Elders didn't approve their relationship."**_

"_**Don't you think Neji deserves someone better and more competent than her?"**_

Again, she had tried not to think of it too much. To no avail. She had acted cool all this time, until the gossipers dragged Neji into this.

She started to think if all they said was true.

Was Neji just using her? Was she too _**nothing**_ for Neji?

She knew everyone in Konoha knew who Neji was. Everyone knew he was one of the skilled, strongest Hyuuga that had ever existed. He had everything; strength, look, wealth, manner, and people's respect. He was a miracle.

She knew everyone in Konoha also knew who Tenten was. Everyone knew she was an orphan without a last name, with ordinary look—not ugly but not too stunning, ordinary living place, and not-too-interesting weapon skills. Nothing about her was outstanding, unlike Neji in every way.

The situation only worsened after a tough A-ranked mission with a few other Jounin including Neji. There had been about eight enemies blocking their way, forcing them to fight. Her opponent had been a confident man, a close-range fighter. He'd ranted about how _**useless**_ she'd been in their battle. Knowing that Tenten hadn't possessed any bloodline limit—unlike him—he'd laughed while she'd knelt down to catch a breath and control her nearly drained chakra. His words—_**useless, weak, worthless**_—had echoed in her head, making it hard for her to stand up again. Her comrades had been busy fighting their opponents themselves, so no one had noticed when the man had launched an attack at her.

Somehow she hadn't moved an inch.

And somehow, Neji had been in front of her, receiving the strike meant for her.

She didn't want to remember what had happened afterward, the only thing she was aware of was that it all had resulted in Neji staying in the hospital for a few next days.

She had apologized to him—and half blamed him—for it. He had scolded her back, saying what would've happened if he'd not seen the opponent preparing his attack. He'd also said that he hadn't regretted anything about hurting himself just to protect her. Still, she got this uneasy feeling in her chest.

She started to ask herself, was she really that _**worthless?**_

Was she weak? Was using weapons nothing special? Did she really never do anything useful for anyone?

She felt helpless and it made her feel even weaker.

"What's bothering you?" Neji asked suddenly from beside her.

Neji had just left the hospital after three days of recovery, and instead of going home, he'd decided to go to her place. It was his second home, after all. It was the first place came to his mind whenever he needed to get away from people in Hyuuga compound.

Snapping out of her reverie, she looked away. "Nothing."

He didn't respond, so she stood up from the couch, intending to make something to eat. "Dinner?"

He nodded before standing up too to follow her to the kitchen. "I'll help."

"No need," she said. "Just sit and watch."

She was relieved when he obeyed, sitting in a chair silently. She knew, though, that he was staring at her back as she busied herself.

"Are you sure you don't need my hands? You don't look so well now."

"I'm fine," Tenten insisted, cursing inwardly for the fact that the knife she was using for cutting onions was blunt. Apparently she only took care of her weapons without ever remembering to polish her kitchen knives too. "Stop talking about it."

She waited because she knew he would give a response. She was right. "Are you upset because of what he said?"

This time, Tenten had gotten impatient and threw the dull knife into the sink, but she could tell he didn't even flinch at the sound. Reaching into her kunai pocket, she grabbed the sharpest one without even looking—she knew all of her weapons as if they were her body parts. "I'm not."

He was silent while she was chopping the onions harshly, with a greater force than what was needed. She felt sorry for them, however.

"I heard all he said while fighting."

She didn't answer.

"Tenten," he called her, somewhat carefully. "I know what's on your mind. Throw it away."

She continued chopping the poor onions even though they were already sliced into shapeless pieces.

"Don't make yourself feel bad hearing those words. He didn't know you."

This time, she stabbed the wooden cutting board with her kunai while shouting. "They don't know!"

The whole kitchen fell into a deep silence while she regained her breath.

"They don't know," she said in a lower voice. "They don't know, yet they say all those things about me!"

Stabbing the cutting board repeatedly, she continued. "They don't know! They don't know how hard I've worked all this time until I reached Jounin level! They don't know how difficult it is to keep pace with you, Lee, and Gai-sensei! They don't know how hard it is having people think I am weak and useless!"

"Stop it," Neji said in a commanding tone which she ignored.

She didn't know if it was the effect of the onions or her bursting emotions that made her vision start to blur. The cutting board was almost broken completely. "They don't know what it is like to follow the shinobi rule for not showing emotions, even after hearing all those words they say about me! They don't know what it feels like to keep smiling and being myself in front of them! They don't know!"

She heard Neji's footsteps behind her. "Tenten, stop!"

"They don't know that I know I am worthless for being with you, that I don't deserve someone as great as you! They don't know that I've tried to stop loving you and make you stop loving me!"

"I said stop!" Neji shouted harshly from behind her, tugging her hand and somehow the kunai was in his hand before he hurled it to the window. The next thing she heard was a loud shattering sound—the window glass broke into sharp pieces and after that it was like everything in the room tensed, as if no one dared to bother Neji.

She stopped shivering.

For almost fifteen seconds later, the only sound heard was their breathing. She couldn't look at Neji, and even if she could, she wasn't sure she would have the courage to do it.

"You hurt me so much."

Her eyes widened. Neji's voice was deep, stabbing her heart like an ice sword.

"Have you really tried to stop loving me?"

She felt cold all of a sudden. The thought honestly scared her. She couldn't. She couldn't do it, no matter how she thought she really had to stop loving him, stop needing him.

"I never think of you as weak and useless. Even if you say so, or many people say so, I don't think you shouldn't deserve me. You deserve my respect, because I know you've worked hard to become this strong, then again, you helped _**me**_ to become strong. I owe you so much. We grew up together. You fight with me, even if you're behind me to protect my blind spot."

Her tears kept falling.

"People will always want us to be a person we couldn't be and don't need to be. You shouldn't change anything about yourself, even if they compare you to other shinobi that they think are stronger. We are what we are, we are shinobi, we do what we are supposed to do. Words don't mean anything for us; actions do."

She heard his deep and long breath. It was rare to see Neji losing his control like this. "You don't know how much I want to pummel those who say mean things about you. Tenten, don't ever think you're the only one gets hurt because of this. They hurt me too. But for _**your**_ sake, I don't care, I close my ears, moreover for the civilians who could only gossip about shinobi while in fact they also need us."

She bit her lips to stifle her sobs.

"I know how hard it is. I know even a girl as strong as you has limits, that you're actually sick of this. But now, for my sake, Tenten, don't ever listen to them again. They refuse to know you better. They don't want to try to know you. Those who know nothing about you don't deserve your attention. Besides," he gripped her shoulders suddenly, forcing her to turn around and face him. "You still have people who know how strong you are. Lee and Gai-sensei. Our close comrades. And me. Because we know that you're always doing your best."

Now she could see his face, hard and full of emotions—and heartbreaking. "Nothing they say will ever change what I think of you. I don't care. Our relationship is ours, not theirs. And you'd better forget about making me stop loving you, because you will never get it."

He inhaled deeply, looking into her eyes firmly to emphasize his next words. "I've fallen in love with your strength for years."

She wished she could stop crying.

Neji hugged her, pulling her so close to him that she was sure it almost hurt.

"Never think that you are what they think," Neji breathed. She wondered if he really sounded scared. "For my sake, Tenten, never think that way again."

"Never," she whispered back, warmth slowly spread from her body to her heart. "Never again, Neji."

And she really meant it.

They stayed like that for minutes later until her swollen eyes grew heavy, until she was too tired and had to lean herself completely to his body, until she suddenly felt herself being carried to her room. She kept her eyes shut, relishing the feeling of Neji's protective arms supporting her, falling asleep even before they reached her bed.

One more thing; they didn't know how much Neji loved her.

* * *

She could be stupid sometimes. She thought about bad things people said about her and felt bad for herself, while she forgot about the good things people said and didn't feel good for that. Sometimes she forgot people around her that loved her, people that believed she was a strong kunoichi.

"_**How excellent, my youthful flower! You are truly skilled with weapons. I'm proud to be your teacher! I should tell Kakashi about this, don't you think?"**_

"_**Yosh, Tenten! What a marvelous jutsu! You have developed it yourself, haven't you? If only Gai-sensei was here to see it!"**_

"_**That was… impressive. I think I should perfect my Kaiten more if you can attack me that way."**_

"_**Hey, isn't that Tenten, the Weapon Mistress? Look at her big scroll! It looks cool. I heard she could summon thousands of weapons from it and throw them with perfect aim!"**_

"_**Indeed, her fighting style is unique. No one can handle weapons better than her."**_

"_**Tenten nee-chan! Teach us how to throw weapons with one hundred percent accuracy, pretty please, pretty please?"**_

"_**I envy you sometimes. If only Naruto, Sasuke and I were like you, Neji and Lee… Don't ever lose them, Tenten."**_

"_**I know dealing with two Green Beasts and an emotionless prodigy on a team is troublesome, but you're doing a great job. Ino would've been crazy by now if she were in your position."**_

"_**Last mission was a great success. I'm glad I made a good decision to assign a weapon specialist to the team. You saved their lives. Good job, Tenten."**_

"_**Team Gai needs you, even if it means you support them from behind and fight in the back. Your teamwork is perfect."**_

"_**Thank you for helping us. You're really a caring person!"**_

"_**Man, if only she didn't always have Hyuuga beside her, I would ask her out! She's my kind of girl."**_

"_**Don't mess up with Tenten. She's not weak, she can slice your hands off in a second! Besides, can't you see Hyuuga glares at every man who stares too long at her?"**_

"_**So you and Neji are dating now? Dammit, Tenten, finally you both opened your eyes!"**_

"_**Isn't that Tenten? Somehow I'm glad that the Hyuuga prodigy finally found a cheerful girl like her. I think he is less cold now."**_

"_**Tenten-san. A-ano, my father invites you to come over for dinner tonight. He said he wanted to know you better. I… I think he's interested in you."**_

"_**I will help convincing the Elders that you are indeed the perfect choice for Neji. I trust my nephew to you. Please keep making him happy."**_

She opened her eyes a bit to see Neji sleeping beside her, looking vulnerable and relaxed as if he wasn't that strong fighter people knew. Smiling, she snuggled closer into his warmth as his words echoed in her head.

"_**Tenten… thank you for everything. I wouldn't be this strong without you."**_

* * *

It was a week later. The last mission which Neji had injured himself to protect her had been a failure as the enemies had escaped shortly after the accident, and Tenten had promised herself that she wouldn't let go of that man. Thus, after Hokage assigned them to the next mission related to that particular man—because Konoha's business with him hadn't finished yet—she was impatient to do something _**useful.**_

She wouldn't fail Neji, one of people that trusted her as a strong kunoichi.

Now, facing the said man in a forest, she stood confidently with hard determination in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm going to do what I should do. I'm not weak, useless and worthless as what you said," she said sternly. "I don't care if you think so, but to people that are always beside me, I'm not. And that's what's more important."

The man narrowed his eyes, and she smugly noticed when he swallowed visibly.

"I'll always do something as best as I can; for my village, for my comrades and for people I'm supposed to protect." She raised her katana, the one Neji had given her on her birthday last year. "Because I'm Tenten. A clanless kunoichi from Konoha without any bloodline limit who knows very well the meaning behind hard work."

Behind her, Neji smiled proudly. Knowing exactly who would win the battle, he knew he just had to stand where he was and watch. She wouldn't need his help at all.

Her eyes sparkled with _**strength**_ like the katana in her hand. "Come and get me."

* * *

_**(A/N):**_ I got the inspiration to write this after discussing the whole thing with _**FruitySmell.**_ If only we could meet in person, we'd talk about this for twenty four hours nonstop. Go PM her if you want to ask something, she'll provide youthful theories for you!

You probably think I'm dramatizing or exaggerating this topic, but being Tenten's fan for many years, I know some people dislike her—either they're die-hard fangirls of one particular pairing that includes Neji (I'm sure you know which one) or guys who prefer typical shoujo characters than an independent girl like Tenten. Everything I mentioned above is really what people said in some websites. The bashing sentences are real, not my own ideas (except in the part where people knew she was dating Neji and disapproved their relationship).

I'm not saying Tenten has no fans, but I have to say many people also rant that she is useless, weak, a waste of ink, loses every battle she gets into, just appears in the pointless fillers, that Neji didn't give a damn about her, etc. She indeed doesn't appear often in the manga, but from the very beginning she's not a weak kunoichi and she's not anyone's fangirl. She works hard just like Neji and Lee. Unlike most shinobi, she doesn't need a last name, famous parents, and any bloodline limit to be strong. In an interview, Kishimoto also stated he preferred Tenten out of the four Konoha 11 girls because he liked her design. Therefore, she's not a waste of ink. Just because other female characters appear more often than her doesn't mean she's the weakest. Oh, and according to my shipping glasses, Neji _**did **_care about her. Ask me for evidences and I'll gladly talk about it.

I'm sorry for grumbling, it's the aftereffect of a long discussion with this fruit I mentioned above. Show Tenten some love!


End file.
